Three's A Crowd--BamonEnzo Story
by kayer713
Summary: Bonnie and Enzo hooked up and Damon doesn't like it one bit. As their relationship progresses Damon finds himself having feelings for Bonnie that are more than friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Three's a Crowd: A Bamonenzo Story**

Kayer713

Chapter One

"W-what are you doing?"

Bonnie stepped backward as Enzo came closer, his dark and menacing eyes raking her hotly. He didn't say a word. His eyes spoke volumes. Nervously, Bonnie threw her hand up between them for a spell.

"You might want to back off," she warned.

"Or did you forget that I'm a Bennett? I can fry your ass with one word."

Not the least bit threatened, he took her hand into his. As Bonnie attempted to snatch away he rushed her, pinning her back against the wall. She stared up at him, her human heart beating a mile a minute. He could hear it, sense it, smell the hint of fear coming from her pores. Before she could react he threw both of her hands above her head, leaving her open and vulnerable.

"Enzo—"

But fear wasn't the only scent emanating from the powerful witch. There was another and that other was the very reason he knew that despite her threats she would not use her magic to fry him at all. Without a word, he leaned into her, holding his lips just above hers. Bonnie's breath hitched.

"Shh."

He could take her throat right now. Using vamp speed he could tear into her, drain her dry within seconds. The danger was there, he knew it, she knew it and he knew that she knew it. But she did nothing. Instead Bonnie stared up at him, anticipation coating her with a sheen that made her mocha skin glimmer. For a moment he remained just as he was, a mere breath away from her lips, daring her to try to stop his intention. She wouldn't even have to speak. With just a thought she could burst a vessel in his brain, give him an aneurysm and render him powerless. He knew it, she knew it and she knew that he knew it.

For the moment it appeared that they were at a standstill.

"Phesmatos incendia."

Behind him the flame ignited in the fireplace, a not-so-veiled threat. That flame could have easily ignited his body. If she'd wanted to do so, she would have. That fact alone ignited him in a different way. When he still didn't budge Bonnie's heartbeat kicked up. The delicate vein jumped in her throat, visible only to one of his species. Teasing him, calling to him, begging for him to drink of her. Briefly he eyed it, sure to linger long enough for Bonnie notice. It worked and her heart skipped a beat. Their eyes met.

That was when he seized her lips.

His kiss was hungry, dangerous and hard. He made no attempt to hide his raw desire nor did he apologize for it. If nothing Enzo was a man of his passions. What he wanted he took. And tonight he wanted Bonnie Bennett…

"Rise and Shine!"

It wasn't out of the norm for Damon Salvatore to barge into anyone's personal space—especially someone he considered a friend. He'd done it plenty of times to his brother Stefan with his girlfriends and even to Bonnie & her roommate Caroline (who was thankfully staying with her boyfriend for the night.) It was something to expect from him but today was the wrong day for such a surprise.

"Wakey-Wakey Witchy shaky!"

He burst through the door with a bag in hand. Donuts and coffee something he'd probably compelled instead of paid for. Rather than wait for Bonnie to answer, he shut the door behind him and made his way loudly toward the bed.

"Come on Bon Bon, I got coffee," He bribed.

She didn't even budge. Enzo had knocked her out for the long haul. Damon was just about to make another remark when Enzo yanked the covers from his face. At the sight Damon froze.

"Enzo?"

"Damon what the bloody hell are you doing here? Can't you see we're trying to sleep?"

He sat up, revealing his bare chest. Damon glanced over to find Bonnie at his side, still in the throes of slumber. Though the sheet mostly covered her, Enzo's movement left one breast exposed. For a moment, Damon stared.

"Hello? Earth to Salvatore!"

Damon blinked, completely caught off guard. He'd been friends with Enzo for almost 50 years and with Bonnie for only the past few that he'd known her but still the thought of them together was just…no.

"What are you doing here?" he snapped back at Enzo.

His friend made a gesture toward the bed.

"Trying to sleep until you showed up with your bullhorn and coffee."

Damon's eyes kept trailing back to Bonnie.

"I mean with Bonnie. What are you doing here _with Bonnie_? Did you compel her?"

His tone was sharper than expected, accusing even. Enzo looked at him for a second, annoyed.

"You're joking right? You know witches can't be compelled."

"What did you do to her?" Damon demanded, unaware of how his fists clenched the coffee cups in both hands.

"Why isn't she waking up?"

Enzo ran a hand through his sex-tousled hair.

"I think you know the answer to that question, mate."

He glanced over at Bonnie, noticed her exposure and covered her with the sheet. He then turned back to Damon.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

Damon didn't answer, his eyes still going from Enzo to Bonnie. Instead he set the crumpled coffee cups down on the empty dresser with the donuts.

"Enzo, what are you up to?"

His question was even, a warning. Again accusing.

"I told you I'm trying to sleep—"

"No I mean here," Damon cut in, "With Bonnie. She's been through enough. With Kai, my mother & the heretics."

Enzo looked at him.

"I know her history."

"No you don't. Because you only met her when she was already dead. I've known her for years, since she was in high school, since she first learned about her powers. I spent months with her in that prison world. I know what Kai did to her, what he put her through."

"And your point is?"

Damon glared.

"My point is she doesn't need a guy like you around causing more trouble for her. I know YOU too, remember?"

At that Enzo laughed.

"Yea Damon, and I know you. So tell me why I'm too bad to hang around Bonnie but you're not?"

"Not the same thing. I'm her best friend. You're—" he gestured toward the bed—"doing that. She doesn't need that right now."

Enzo raised an eyebrow.

"Oh sorry mate but after last night I beg to differ. She's needed that for a long time."

He could barely get his chuckle out before Damon had him by the shoulders and pinned to the wall. Fangs bared, veins black, he growled his distaste at his friend.

"You talk about her like that again I'll stake you right here," Damon growled.

Enzo blinked, caught off guard by his behavior. They too had been best friends over the years.

"What the hell is your problem?" he exclaimed, all humor gone.

Damon didn't release him.

"My problem is that I know you. And I know her. And I know you're not good enough for her," he growled.

Enzo watched him, incredulous at his remark.

"But you're perfect for Elena right? If that's not the pot calling the kettle black I don't know what is."

"Don't worry about Elena and me."

"Then don't worry about Bonnie and me."

When Damon didn't move, Enzo vamped out himself and shoved him across the room. Damon crashed into Caroline's dresser, utterly obliterating it before coming back to his feet. He prepared to charge his friend when Bonnie's voice stopped him.

"What's going on?"

Both vampires watched as she slowly sat up, sleep still in her green eyes. She held the blanket to her chest as she surveyed the room.

"Damon what are you doing here?"

He dusted himself off, ignoring Enzo's eyes on him.

"I brought you coffee and donuts."

Bonnie yawned. She was still too sleepy to notice the pile of wood on the floor. Caroline would certainly notice when she got back.

"Oh."

She was even too tired to fuss at him about how he'd gotten in. Damon frowned.

"Hey why don't you go back to bed," Enzo proposed, "Damon was just leaving."

He shot Damon a glare equally as sour. Damon was unimpressed.

"Actually I wanted to check in with Bonnie about something," he remarked, rudely plopping down at the edge of the bed.

Enzo didn't attempt to hide his disdain.

"Yea, like what?"

"Something important. Life or death."

Bonnie was rubbing her eyes.

"Well can it wait until I shower first?" she asked him.

Damon shrugged.

"I hope so," was his reply.

Bonnie nodded before collecting the sheet around her and climbing out of bed. Both vampires watched as she grabbed a couple of items from her dresser before heading into bathroom. Just before closing the door she paused then did a double take at the mess across the room.

"Do I even want to know what happened to Caroline's dresser?" she murmured.

Her vampire guests both exchanged glances but kept silent. Annoyed, Bonnie shook her head and disappeared into the bathroom. It wasn't until the running shower could be heard that Enzo and Damon continued their disagreement.

"What do you think you're doing?" Enzo hissed at him.

Damon feigned innocence.

"What do you mean?"

His friend wasn't fooled.

"Whatever you're doing isn't going to work. Bonnie and I already crossed that line and none of your childish hijinks will change that. Like it or not, we have something."

Something? Damon scoffed at the thought.

"You had one mistake. And that's all you're going to have because once Bonnie is sober and realizes what an incredibly bad idea this was she'll drop you faster than a Lockwood on wolfsbane."

He rose from the bed.

"And things can get back to normal around here."

It was Enzo's turn to scoff.

"Back to normal, right. With Bonnie alone and at your beck and call," he retorted.

"That's really what this is about isn't it? Not that I'm not good for her or that she's been through oh-so-much. No this is about you being jealous that you're not the only vampire in her life."

"That's ridiculous her roommate's a vampire!"

"A FEMALE vampire. And Stefan doesn't count because he's practically a woman but me? I'm every bit as bad, every bit as dangerous as you are and you don't like the competition."

He wiggled an eyebrow.

"I see right through you, Damon. And I see green."

He left Damon with that, strutting smugly into the bathroom. Damon heard Bonnie's startled gasp, her whisper of "Stop that, Damon's right outside." It was the last thing he heard. Anger, frustration and a confused feeling he wasn't sure he could name overtook him and he stormed from the dorm. In the parking lot a jock in an SUV crossed his path and the two nearly ran him over.

"Hey watch it—"

Damon cut him off with a savage bite to the throat and proceeded to drain him dry. Once finished he shoved him into the back of his own vehicle and sped off. Douchebag Blond would die tragically in a car accident today, Damon decided, his body burned beyond recognition. And that at least helped him feel a little better.

"You're glowing."

Thanks to Enzo, Bonnie had completely missed her morning classes. Though she'd managed to stave him off in the shower she'd been surprised to find that Damon had left once she was finished. That gave her plenty of time to make up for the rejection. Now it was afternoon and she was meeting Caroline for lunch.

"Glowing? What do you mean?" Bonnie questioned.

Caroline flipped her hair out of her face.

"Oh don't play that with me. I'm a vampire which means my senses are heightened. And I see that you're glowing. So spill it. What's got you so shiny and refreshed this afternoon?"

Bonnie thought about telling her, she wanted to share her experience with her friend but given Caroline and Enzo's past not to mention Caroline's tendency to judge she wasn't sure that she should just yet. She still didn't know what exactly she and Enzo were doing. Only that whatever it was it was hot!

"I um I started a new aerobics class," she lied.

Caroline gave her the side eye.

"You really don't expect me to believe that do you? First you missed class this morning—"

"How did you—"

"Ric told me. Anyway, you missed class this morning, you show up all glossy and now you're lying about it? Bonnie Bennett there is only one reason why you would be so sneaky. Tell me, did you find a guy?"

Bonnie's heart skipped at being caught. As her friend was a vampire, she caught it instantly.

"Oh my god you did! Bonnie!"

She couldn't tell Caroline about Enzo. That much she did know. Aside from his transgressions against the both of them he was also responsible for other acts of violence around town. He wasn't at all like Stefan, Caroline's perfect vampire boyfriend. Yes Stefan had a history—who at his age didn't—but he fought his evil impulses. Damon's younger brother was known as the "Good Salvatore." Enzo was known as the evil best friend of the "Bad Salvatore."

"He was just a guy," Bonnie played it off, "totally unexpected."

That much was true.

"You have to tell me everything. Where did you meet? What's his major? Is he cute? Oh my god how was it?" Caroline was in her state.

"On a scale of one to ten, one being Lamesville and ten being Life-altering addiction how was it?"

Bonnie unwrapped her flatbread sandwich and tried to be as close to the truth without giving it away.

"I first saw him on campus. He hasn't declared a major and yes he's…he's really cute."

Caroline leaned in, her blue eyes twinkling.

"And?" she encouraged.

Typical Caroline, she just had to know everything. But Bonnie loved her and didn't mind sharing what she could.

"On a scale of one to ten?" she repeated, "I'd say it was a fifteen."

Caroline clasped a hand over her mouth and squealed. She was genuinely happy to see her friend getting laid. Bonnie couldn't help but to blush at the revelation. Yes she was getting laid. And by a vampire at that. Times sure had changed for her.

"It was amazing," she continued, "I've never felt anything like it before."

With Jeremy it had been sweet, love and wonderful. But with Enzo it was passion, hot, dirty.

"So he must be older?" Caroline was still fishing.

"Like a senior or a grad student…or a T.A?"

Bonnie gave her a look.

"He's older," she gave in.

By a hundred plus years…

"Tall? Dark? Handsome?"

Bonnie nodded.

"He's all that too."

Caroline squealed again.

"Oh my god if you don't just tell me!"

Bonnie began nibbling on her BLT.

"If I did that it would take the fun out of it."

Caroline pouted, but there wasn't much else she could do.

"I wish I could compel you," she remarked.

Bonnie smiled at the comment.

"Glad you can't."

"Well can you at least give me something?" her friend pleaded, "a hint? What am I supposed to call him?"

Salty goodness? Tall, dark and deadly? Both accurate but highly inappropriate.

"Mystery man?" Bonnie suggested.

It was lame. The EXACT OPPOSITE of Enzo. The perfect guise. But Caroline was not impressed.

"Oh Bonnie you just don't know how to be scandalous do you?" she frowned.

"Even when we were growing up. I mean Elena dated a vampire, I dated a werewolf and you dated Jeremy."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"That's a problem?"

"Uh yea. This mystery guy you have has to have a better codename. Like Hot Stuff. Yea that's it. You said he was hot. Perfect."

Bonnie nearly choked on her flatbread.

"Oh no I am NOT using that name for him."

Her face was beet red.

"You can forget that!"

Caroline shrugged in nonchalance.

"Okay, I will. If you tell me who he really is," she countered.

Bonnie could do no such thing. She just wasn't ready. The truth was Caroline had a point. The most scandalous thing Bonnie had ever done had to do with her witch powers. Never was a guy involved. Especially not romantically.

"Caroline…"

"Then it's settled," her perky friend concluded.

"Until you give me the identity of this hot new friend of yours, I shall christen him Hot Stuff."

It was a tactic to get what she wanted. Caroline always knew how to get what she wanted. The only person who'd ever been able to stand in her way had been Elena.

"I'm not going to break," Bonnie warned.

"Fine by me," Caroline teased back.

She began eating her salad but her eyes stayed on Bonnie. Whoever Hot Stuff was, he'd done a number on her friend. She was lighter, brighter, and happier for a change. She liked it on her. But the only thing she liked more than seeing her friends happy was knowing why her friends were happy. She couldn't help it, she liked secrets. And she was determined to get to the bottom of Bonnie's. She'd find out who Hot Stuff was. And she'd thank him for saving her friend.

After lunch Bonnie felt the need to call Damon. He'd been the only person to see her with Enzo and if she knew Caroline she'd stop at nothing to figure out who "Hot Stuff" was. Damon had the information. She had to keep him from blabbing. She was just dialing his number when a hand slid around her waist, right there in the middle of the campus courtyard. Though her first instinct was to tense up, His touch soothed her at the same time.

"Enjoying your afternoon, Love?"

Enzo's English brogue was growing sexier by the syllable.

"What's left of it," she joked before turning around to face him.

He met her with a kiss to her lips.

"How about we use that too," he proposed, "Let's go out. Somewhere away from here. From Mystic Falls even."

Away from Damon he wanted to say. Bonnie was already shaking her head.

"But I have classes. I already missed half the semester being trapped in a prison world. And then my morning classes today."

He tilted his head slightly, meeting her eyes.

"Then the damage is already done. Come on, you need to get away. I know a town just on the Virginia border."

He pulled her into him and held her.

"One class isn't going to make or break your grade, Love. And even if it did, there's a simple solution to that."

When Bonnie eyed him questioningly, he stepped away from her toward a skinny guy on a skateboard.

"Hey you."

The guy glanced over in time for Enzo to look him dead in the eye.

"You see that beautiful lady over there?" he gestured toward Bonnie.

"Tell her she's the most beautiful woman in the world. Then give her those skates."

Bonnie opened her mouth to object but the poor sap spoke first.

"You're the most beautiful woman in the world," he told her obediently.

When he kneeled down to take off his skates she shot Enzo a reprimanding look.

"Take off the compulsion."

Her tone meant business.

"Now."

Normally he would jest a bit more but seeing as it would not help his cause, Enzo relented. Taking the student's shoulder he caught his attention, "Never mind. Keep your skates, forget this conversation and go read a book or something."

The guy nodded and off he went. Enzo straightened up to find Bonnie with her arms crossed under her chest.

"You can't just compel people. It's not right," she scolded.

"And especially not my professors."

To that he smirked. Damon was right. Bonnie could be a bit judgey.

"Just trying to help," was his reply.

He didn't know why but the way she cut her eyes at him then turned him on to the max. If he could repeat the events of last night right there in the courtyard he would.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Bonnie asked dubiously.

Instead of answering, he leaned in and kissed her. It felt just right.

"I'm not taking 'no' for an answer, Love. We're leaving Whitmore. Today. Right now."

But Bonnie wasn't one to be dictated to.

"Are we now? Because I could have sworn that I just said that I'm going to class."

"Saying and doing are two different things, Love. A smart college girl like you knows that," he teased.

Again her eyes narrowed.

"And the pronoun 'I' in no language translates to 'we' as in when you say 'we' are leaving Whitmore what you should have said is 'I'm leaving Whitmore'—" before she could finish Enzo scooped her up into his arms.

"Good. I knew you'd see things my way."

As Bonnie yet protested he kicked up to vamp speed and rushed from the campus. He didn't stop until he'd cleared the property.

"Hey!"

Bonnie's heart rate was up, he could hear it as he set her down to her feet. The moment she touched the ground she threw her hand up and flung him across the road.

"I told you I have class," she snapped.

Her magic still crackled at her finger tips.

"You can't just come to campus and expect me to drop everything because you say so! I have goals. I have responsibilities I have—"

He vamp sped up on her, again stealing her lips for a long hard kiss. When he brought his lips away she was speechless.

"You have me."

In that moment, with that one statement all resistance faded from her. He could feel it like a cloak falling to the ground. It was something she wasn't used to hearing. Despite her group of friends—Damon, Caroline, Stefan she was never the one they came to aid. No, instead she was the one giving the aid 100% of the time. He knew because he saw it. They only called when they needed her. Even Damon was guilty of such.

Damon. His reaction to Enzo and Bonnie that morning had been…odd. Like he was jealous of their connection. Or just jealous. Either way it rubbed Enzo the wrong way. His instinct was to mark his territory and get her as far away from Damon as possible. So far things were working out in his favor.

"Just enjoy one day with me," he finally proposed.

"Just the two of us. I don't want anything from you but to enjoy yourself."

His body was dangerously close to hers again. Enzo could feel the desire he instilled in her.

"Enjoy myself?" Bonnie repeated.

He nodded.

"That's all I ask."

She bit her lip thoughtfully and Enzo felt a twitch in his groin. She had no idea how utterly sexy she was.

"Okay. You have today," she relented, "I'll just make up an excuse for my professors."

He didn't even attempt to hide his satisfaction at her decision.

"That's my girl."

He rewarded her with another kiss. As before Bonnie gave in, reciprocating with equal desire. He wasn't sure why but he felt a great possessiveness over this witch all of a sudden. Like she had to be his and only his. If Damon wanted a Bennett he'd have to go find another. Bonnie belonged him.

"What is your problem?!"

Stefan was beyond his breaking point at being annoyed by his big brother today. Ever since returning from Whitmore's campus Damon had been unbearable. He was drinking, he was harassing Stefan and Valerie with snide comments even more Damonish than normal. It was like he was miserable and he wanted the rest of the world to be as well.

"My problem?" Damon repeated, "You mean other than the fact that I'm watching you fawn over the cougar that popped your pre-vampire cherry instead of doing what we SHOULD be doing which is killing some heretics?"

He took a swig of his vodka before giving Valerie a look.

"Although I suppose we could still take out one heretic…"

She ignored his obvious attempt to pick a fight.

"Stefan, would you like to go elsewhere to finish our conversation? At least until your brother stops PMSing?"

Stefan ran his fingers through his hair.

"I would if I thought it would help, but something tells me my brother would just follow us there like he's been doing all day."

His eyes never left Damon as he spoke. Damon didn't pretend to care.

"All I'm saying is that we need to be killing something. Hey maybe Nora or Mary-Louise. They're annoying. Though not as annoying as you two right now."

Valerie watched Stefan cross the room.

"You know, I wish I knew what you're mad about so I could make you deal with it," he groaned.

Then to Valerie.

"This is what he does you know. He gets upset about something and he has to lash out. Kill somebody, take it out on whoever is happy around him."

Damon scoffed.

"Yea you two are so happy right now. Canoodling while your pregnant girlfriend plays teacher's pet in her baby-daddy's classroom just one town over. Shame on you Stefan."

Stefan rolled his eyes and glanced out the window.

"Isn't there somebody else you can bug right now? Alaric takes breaks between classes right? And you've been hanging around Bonnie a lot lately."

Damon's eyes went dark at the statement.

"Don't talk to me about Bonnie."

Valerie and Stefan caught each other's eye.

"So this is about Bonnie," Stefan figured.

"What did she do? Refuse to do a spell for you?"

Damon narrowed his eyes.

"No she didn't—what's it you anyway?"

Stefan shrugged self-assuredly.

"Hey just trying to help a brother out."

Damon glared.

"Well if you must know, Bonnie is partaking in questionable practices—practices which I do not condone."

Valerie chimed in.

"And what kind of practices would those be?" she was curious to know.

"Stefan mentioned she'd dabbled in Expression before."

Damon shook his head.

"No it's nothing like that but just as stupid. See I went over to her dorm this morning as you're both aware and when I got there I found none other than Enzo of all people there just prancing around naked like he owns the place."

Stefan blinked, legitimately taken back.

"Wait, what?"

Damon nodded.

"Yea, my reaction too. What? I swear it was like 'The Twilight Zone.' I mean this is the same girl that dated Jeremy Gilbert for the past five years. Emo dork kid turned supernatural vampire hunter. How the hell does she end up with not just a vampire but an Enzo vampire?!"

His outrage was palpable. Valerie tilted her head thoughtfully.

"This really bothers you doesn't it?"

Damon sent her a look as if she'd quoted the sky was blue.

"A little sharp on the uptake are you," he quipped in response.

He found another bottle of liquor and started on that. Stefan was shaking his head.

"I wasn't expecting that, not from Bonnie but given all of our histories I don't think either of us are in a place to judge," he began.

Damon cut him off with a dismissive wave.

"Who said I'm judging Bonnie? She's being stupid, naïve and gullible but hey that's what women do—"

"Yea totally not judging her," Stefan commented sarcastically.

"—but where the hell does Enzo get off hopping into bed with the one witch in this town that is actually not the most annoying person ever? I mean there are plenty of girls on Whitmore's campus. If he wanted a co-ed he could have his pick. And if he wants a witch? Hell we found Liv before we can find more. But Bonnie? No she's off limits. Especially to Enzo."

Valerie stood and found a place next to Stefan.

"I mean I know this guy. We ran together for how long? He's not one to settle down, he uses witches like Stefan uses blood bags. What can she possibly expect to get out of a relationship with him?"

"If she even wants a relationship," she pointed out, "it is college after all. Perhaps Enzo is just a fling? Like the many you've had over the years I'm sure."

That prospect bothered him just as much.

"Bonnie doesn't do flings. She's not Caroline."

Stefan bristled at the unflattering mention of his girlfriend.

"She has relationships like Jeremy. Long, boring, mushy, filled with kisses and hugs and sacrificing her own life to save him. You think Enzo deserves that? You think he'd be grateful for it?"

He finished the entire bottle in a few more gulps.

"But isn't Enzo you're best friend?" Valerie pointed out.

"He was," Stefan answered for him, "but since Damon was supposed to be becoming a better person he distanced himself."

Damon looked at him.

"I am a better person."

"You're a drunken person right now."

Rather than respond, Damon continued on his tirade.

"She shouldn't be with him. He's not good for her."

Damon's eyes stared off into nowhere and somewhere at the same time. Stefan opened his mouth to comment on the irony of Damon Salvatore making such a statement but then thought better of it. Right now wasn't the best time to antagonize him. His big brother was actually upset. And over Bonnie Bennett no less. Damon wasn't exaggerating about the Twilight Zone.

"Well it's obvious that Caroline doesn't know about this otherwise she would have talked my ear off as much as you are," Stefan noted.

"Which means this is a new development."

Damon nodded in agreement.

"Oh it's new. As in last night new. I could smell the newness of it."

"And I have to admit I do agree with you about it being a bad idea," Stefan continued.

Damon threw his arms outward in a gesture of obviousness.

"Thank you!"

"BUT it's none of our business, Damon. Quite frankly I don't see why you're getting so worked up over who Bonnie Bennett invites into her bed. It's not like you've ever—" at that moment the sudden brightness of realization lit Stefan's features.

He turned to Valerie who read him instantly.

"Oh my god."

Damon looked at him questioningly.

"What?"

Valerie's lips curled into an amused grin.

"I see it Stefan. All over him."

Damon scowled her way.

"See what? What are you two getting at?"

Stefan began shaking his head. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Damon, you're jealous," he realized.

"I'm not jealous, that's almost as ridiculous as that stupid look on your face right now."

"I can't believe I didn't see it before," his brother ignored his words, "you've been agitated all day, spreading your misery. Worked up and drinking like a fish. This is classic jealous Damon. The only thing missing is you staking Enzo like you did me over Elena."

It all made so much sense now. To Stefan, to Valerie. Only Damon disagreed.

"Why would I be jealous of Bonnie and Enzo? That's—that's just the STUPIDEST thing I've ever heard! Clearly you're letting your convoluted love life cloud your already questionable judgement Stefan. And that little heretic that deflowered you is even dumber than you are!"

His reaction further convinced them.

"Thou doth protest too much, Brother," Stefan pointed out.

Damon chucked his empty bottle at him in response. Stefan ducked it with ease. Further annoyed, by the miss, Damon stalked off to his own quarters.

"You're crazy, the both of you are crazy!" he yelled back at them.

Stefan and Valerie only shook their heads at his antics.

"Damon has feelings for Bonnie," Stefan declared, "this is soo not going to end well."


	2. Chapter 2

**Three's a Crowd: A Bamonenzo Story**

Kayer713

Chapter Two

Their trip into town was just what Bonnie had needed. Time away with a hot guy who only had eyes for her. Despite his bad-boy demeanor she was learning that Enzo was really a sweetheart inside. He was from Manchester, Bonnie learned. No wife or children. His brother had left for the states but he hadn't kept in touch. He'd been dying of consumption when Lily Salvatore—Damon's mom—had taken pity on him and made him a vampire. Now here he was forever young and forever strong. He'd never be afflicted again.

As they walked through town, he took her hand. It was the simple things that pleased Bonnie. Enzo seemed to know this. There was something special in the way he kept her close to him, subtle but affectionate. The way he looked at her when she spoke. Bonnie was aware that he liked her as much as she liked him. Possibly more.

"I'm having a great time," she told him, meaning it.

Enzo offered a lazy smile.

"I figured you would. It's what you needed, to get out for once and relax. No offense but the friends you keep tend to lead you into some catastrophic situations."

At that Bonnie couldn't help but to laugh. Because it was true. Ever since Elena had fallen in love with a vampire—eventually two vampires their lives had been one near death experience after another.

"You're one to talk," she shot back, "Seeing as your best friend is responsible for the vast majority of those situations."

She was speaking about Damon of course. He was the only friend Enzo really had in Mystic Falls. She expected him to respond with a crack of his own but when he didn't she paused.

"Hey, I didn't mean to ruffle any feathers," she apologized.

Enzo shook it off.

"No, no you didn't offend me," he assured her.

"I think everyone can agree that Damon can be a dick."

Bonnie found his comment amusing largely because it was true. Anyone who got close enough to Damon knew as much. Before she could voice her agreement she was interrupted by the ringing of her phone. She found it in her back pocket and glanced at the screen.

"Speak of the devil," she chuckled as she answered Damon's call.

"This better be good," she greeted.

"You blew me off," was the accusation on the other end.

Bonnie paused, confused.

"What?"

"This morning. We were supposed to be talking about important stuff but you blew me off."

"Damon what are you talking about? I took a shower and when I got out you were gone," she reminded him.

"If anybody blew anybody off it was you."

Enzo stepped into her line of vision and gestured toward the phone.

"What's he on about now?"

Bonnie covered the receiver.

"He's mad about this morning. Apparently my taking a shower was the equivalent of a blow off."

Damon's voice rose on the line.

"Hey who is that? Is that Enzo? What's he doing there?"

Bonnie sighed, but before she could speak Enzo answered.

"Minding my own business what's it to you?"

Vampire hearing. He hadn't missed a word.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Damon questioned, clearly ignoring Enzo.

She rolled her eyes. What was with him today?

"If you must know I took a much needed break," she explained.

"To be with him?" Damon didn't let up. "What he's got you playing hooky now?"

Enzo snapped his teeth.

"What do you want Damon?" Bonnie was becoming annoyed.

Her first date in over a year and Damon was threatening to ruin it.

"Well as your best friend I want what's best for you. Unlike some people who would encourage you to skip classes—"

Was he kidding?

"Says the guy who just called me in the middle of class time," she noted.

"But you're not in class—"

"I would've been—"

"Yea if it wasn't for Enzo!"

He was being impossible. Who had the time to figure out why?

"I'm hanging up now," Bonnie threatened.

"Okay wait. I need your help," Damon blurted.

Now he was cutting to the chase.

"With what?"

"A locator spell."

Enzo scoffed.

"Bollocks," he remarked.

"It's an emergency," Damon went on. "Life or death."

That shifted Bonnie's mood. If lives were in danger then she didn't have the right to be annoyed with Damon. She had to move.

"Okay," she agreed, "I'm on my way."

She started back toward Enzo's car.

"Can you give me the details along the way?"

"No time," Damon replied, "I have to go—to go get Stefan."

Bonnie nodded though he couldn't see her.

"Give us twenty minutes. We'll be there."

When she hung up she was already at the passenger-side door. Grabbing a hold of the handle, she turned to Enzo. To find that he was trailing behind.

"Come on," she rushed, "didn't you hear what Damon said?"

He didn't increase his pace.

"Oh I heard. Do you actually believe that rubbish?"

Bonnie's hand went to her hip. They didn't have time for this.

"Look will you get your ass in gear please? God, what is it with you vampires today? First Damon is spazzing about my class and now you're…I don't know what you're doing but you need to get over it."

Enzo pouted in defiance, but he put a little pep in his step.

"So we can rush to Damon right?" he remarked once he reached the car.

Bonnie gave him a look.

"He needs our help," she responded.

He rested his hands on top of the vehicle.

"I don't recall his asking for my assistance. No, I distinctly remember him asking for you and you alone."

She shrugged.

"Well I'm a witch, Enzo. Didn't you get the memo? Now will you open the damn door."

He didn't move.

"Of course you would go running to him though," Enzo went on. "When Damon calls Bonnie answers. When Damon says jump—"

"Are you serious right now?" she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Enzo, who not even a year ago would have had moved the earth, mountains and sea to free Damon from the prison world suddenly had a problem with her helping Damon? Was he taking vervain to the head or something?

"Your best friend just called and said that he needs help and you want to sit here and act like a five year old?"

He waved off any concern.

"Yea, he suddenly needs help as soon as he realizes that you're out with me. How convenient."

Bonnie was floored. And quite frankly at a loss for patience. She'd known that Enzo could be selfish—what vampire wasn't—but to be this childish? And toward the only vampire in town who'd dared to call him a friend? This was a side of him that she was not liking one bit.

"We don't have time for this. With or without you, I'm going to Damon's."

She let her eyes communicate that she meant it. She was more than capable. Just a quick spell, give him an aneurysm and take his keys. Enzo seemed to get it and finally opened the door. So this was really their first fight? Over Damon? The entire ride to the Salvatore's was both silent and tense. Enzo's jaw clenched, his expression visible irritation. Not that she was looking. She was too peeved off to give him any kind of attention.

Upon their arrival Enzo moved to open her door but Bonnie didn't wait. She stormed toward the front door without looking back. After a couple of knocks her effort was rewarded when Stefan answered.

"Bonnie? What are you doing here?"

She made her way inside leaving him to note Enzo's sour expression.

"Ask your brother," Enzo offered, pushing past him.

Bonnie stood in the foyer, glancing around.

"Where's Damon so we can get started?"

As if on cue the elder Salvatore appeared at the top of the staircase.

"Hey Bon Bon."

He started to descend, allowing Bonnie the chance to note his attire. His black silk shirt was open, revealing pale, toned pecs. Her eyes lowered over equally tight abs to come to the sharp cut of his hips just above black slacks that hung low. A neat, dark line of hair hinted at the forbidden region below. Briefly her eye caught it before she moved back to his face. His eyes held a mischievous twinkle.

"Dear god I can smell the alcohol from the doorway," Enzo murmured.

Stefan cleared his throat.

"Damon you want to tell me what's going on?" he asked.

His brother's eyes were on Bonnie.

"I needed assistance."

When his gaze didn't waver, Bonnie blinked.

"A locater spell, right?" she clarified.

Damon nodded.

"That's right."

An awkward silence followed. Stefan cleared his throat again, visibly uncomfortable. Enzo possessively moved between the two.

"What exactly is she supposed to be locating?" he wanted to know.

Damon's twinkle darkened at the block.

"Not what. Who."

Enzo stepped closer.

"Well who then?"

Before Damon could answer, Valerie emerged from of the den.

"Am I missing something?" she asked lightly, "Why's everybody out here?"

Enzo took one look at her then back to Damon and shook his head. Her question was innocent enough, but her presence was the answer he needed.

"How long have you been here?" he decided to ask.

Valerie shrugged.

"I don't know a few hours maybe—"

"I want to locate Julian so we can kill him," Damon interrupted, "Bonnie?"

He gestured for her to follow him to the study. Bonnie scratched her head, confused herself.

 _If Valerie's been here for hours why didn't she do the locator spell?_

But she followed. So did Enzo and the others. They waited for Damon to turn back to face them before reaming into him.

"Are you crazy? The last time you and Stefan tried to kill Julian you both almost died," Valerie began.

"If your mother hadn't stopped him—"

"We weren't prepared," Damon cut in.

"Our biggest mistake was not having a witch involved."

He rounded the desk before stopping to survey his audience. No one was on board.

"Speaking of witches, Julian has at least three heretics at his disposal," Bonnie pointed out.

"Mary-Louise for sure and where she goes Nora goes. I don't know about Beau but those two are enough. How do you suppose we get around them?"

Valerie shook her head.

"Beau won't help. Not after what happened to Lily. He's taken off, no one knows where."

Well that was good news. Still…

"You basically asked me over here to assist you on a suicide mission," Bonnie concluded.

"Sorry Damon, not happening."

She crossed her arms under her chest, her eyes set. He looked her over, rested his hands on his waist and sighed.

"Fine. Have it your way," he relented, "but remember, I'm the one that took down two heretics already. Not too far a stretch to take down their daddy."

He offered another smirk, cocky this time which elicited a groan from Enzo. At the look Bonnie was tempted to remind him that he hadn't acted alone with Malcolm. She'd distracted the heretic while Damon had come from behind and torn his heart out. In a way she'd also been a distraction for Kai. If he hadn't been busy gloating at her, Damon would never have been able to decapitate the bastard. Wow, she and Damon worked well together.

"Julian's a lot older than Kai and Malcolm," Stefan pointed out. "And a lot smarter too. Plus, like Bonnie said, Mary-Louise is loyal to him and Nora's loyal to her. If we want to stand any chance against him, we'd have to get the two of them out of the way first. Until we can figure that out, I think we should nix any plans to kill Julian for now."

Coming from probably one of the two people who wanted Julian dead the most, that was a powerful statement. All parties seemed to agree. Still tension flexed in Stefan's jaw, the weight of what Julian had taken from him still heavy. Valerie had had centuries to adjust to the knowledge. For Stefan it was still too fresh. She reached over and touched his arm.

"Hey, why don't we go get something to eat," Valerie suggested.

Stefan nodded. Before leaving the room he gave Damon a stern look.

"Don't try anything without me."

Damon waved him off, but voiced his agreement nonetheless.

"Yea, yea."

As if he could be intimidated by his baby brother. Bonnie watched Stefan and Valerie leave the room and waited until they were out of earshot before speaking her observation out loud.

"She soo still has feelings for him."

Damon snickered at the obvious.

"Caroline's got nothing to worry about, Love," Enzo assured her. "Saint Stefan Salvatore would never sully his good name by an act of infidelity."

Bonnie ignored his sarcasm and turned to the two remaining vampires.

"He has to see it," she continued, "There's no way somebody can be that into you right in front of your face and you not see it."

Enzo let his eyes drift toward Damon knowingly.

"Oh you'd be surprised."

Damon held his stare in challenge. Bonnie was still thinking of her friend, missing the exchange entirely.

"I don't like this," she went on. "It's disrespectful to Caroline. I mean I get that he's trying to protect her—Stefan's always trying to protect someone in need but Valerie's not just anybody. She was special to him. She probably still is. Feelings don't just go away."

She sat at the edge of the desk, between the two. For a moment no one spoke.

"But you guys are the last people on Earth to talk to about this stuff with so I guess I'd better save it for one of my girlfriends."

Like Elena. She'd have something to say about the matter. God she missed her. Sensing her drop in mood, Damon reached over to rest a hand on her shoulder. Bonnie didn't notice Enzo stiffen.

"Hey, I know I may not be much in the girl talk department but if you ever want somebody to talk shit about Valerie with I'm always game."

That brought a smile to her face.

"Thanks Damon. You're a true friend," she laughed.

Enzo glanced at his watch, annoyed.

"Yea he's a gem. Anyway, it's getting pretty late. I should get you back to the dorm."

He roped his arm around her waist in one fluid motion and pulled her away from the desk and Damon's hand.

"You do have class in the morning," he reminded her.

His comment earned an eye roll from Damon.

"Now he cares about class," he murmured.

Enzo ignored him, guiding Bonnie toward the door. But she'd heard Damon's mumbling and paused to turn around.

"Okay you know what, you've been acting weird today," she remarked.

"Since when have you cared about my classes?"

Before he could come up with an answer, her phone rang. Bonnie took a moment to forget Damon and answered.

"Caroline, hey."

"Hey? That's what you have to say to me. Not an explanation for what I just found in our dorm room? Bonnie what happened to my dresser?"

She'd forgotten about that. After her shower she'd had to rush out. Enzo had kept her mind on other things.

"Oh, the dresser?" she stammered, unsure of what to say.

She didn't even know herself what had happened. She'd woken up to find Damon and Enzo and the battered furniture.

"That's a good question, Care."

She instinctively pulled away from Enzo, as if Caroline would sense him on the other line.

"See what happened was…I was practicing some spells and sort of had an accident."

Both Enzo and Damon shot her looks of surprise. She responded with a finger to her lips to shush them. She'd explain once Caroline was off the phone. She didn't need her to hear who'd really been there.

"Well in the future next time you want to try new spells can you at least try them on your own furniture?" Caroline remarked.

"Or better yet in another room? We still have to live here nine months out of the year."

Bonnie turned her back from the perplexed stares she was receiving.

"Will do Care. Sorry again. Hey you can use my dresser. You have way more clothes than I do anyway."

Enzo moved into her line of vision, not even attempting to hide the questioning look on his face. Behind her, Damon laughed out loud.

"Oh I see you're not alone" Caroline's vampire hearing caught.

"I'd recognize that evil laugh anywhere."

"Hello to you too Caroline," Damon teased.

Bonnie shot him a look for blowing her cover. She hadn't wanted Caroline to know that she was with him because then she'd want to know the hows and whys which included the interruption of a very romantic date with Enzo. Bonnie still wasn't sure how she was going to tell her that she was seeing him. How could she admit that he was "Mr. Hotstuff?"

"So what are you and the evil Salvatore up to?" Caroline wandered.

"Keeping him from strangling puppies?"

Damon sauntered around the desk toward Bonnie.

"I know a certain Lockwood puppy I'd love to strangle," he countered.

Caroline responded with a groan. Again Bonnie shot him a reprimand.

"Ignore Damon," she apologized, "he's just being a jerk."

"As usual," Caroline replied. "I don't understand how you can stomach him for more than five seconds, really."

Bonnie noted the mischievous smirk on his face as he wiggled his fingers toward the phone. He was up to no good. She had to end the call quickly.

"Yea, me either. But listen, I have to go. I'll see you tonight."

"Okay see you then."

She hung up, took a deep breath and faced the oncoming questions head on.

"I know, I lied," she beat them to the punch.

"But Caroline doesn't know that Enzo was there last night and for the moment I'd like to keep that private, okay?"

Enzo folded his arms under his chest but didn't say anything. He appeared to be studying her. For what she could only guess. They'd most likely continue the conversation in private. Where Damon couldn't interfere with his wisecracks and sarcasm.

"Oh I'm not judging," Damon picked up just as she'd expect.

"I mean we've all done things we're not proud of."

Enzo glanced away from her long enough to send Damon a warning. He wasn't amused in the least. His friend was clearly grating on his last nerve. Hoping to avoid an exchange, Bonnie moved into him, resting her hands on his chest affectionately.

"I'm going to tell her," she promised. "Believe me, there's nothing about me and you that I'm ashamed of."

His eyes met hers and for a brief second she saw a hint of vulnerability—a fear perhaps that she may very well be hiding him due to shame. She read it in him, and was sorry that she'd created such doubt so early in the relationship. She'd have to rectify it.

Behind her, Damon made a barfing noise. God why was he being so dickish today? Even more than usual?

"It's time to get going," she announced, "Damon, promise you won't do anything stupid."

Enzo's arm slid back around her waist as they prepared to exit the study. Bonnie leaned her head into him and embraced the feel of his body near hers.

"Whatever," Damon called after them, an angry edge to his voice that she didn't care for.

She'd have to ask Stefan to look in on him before she left. Maybe tomorrow she'd get to the bottom of it. But for now she was going to enjoy Enzo's company. Because for the first time in a long time she was entertaining a man whose sole purpose for spending time with her was to spend time with her. To get to know her, to make her happy. And for the first time in a long time she began to believe that happiness was possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three's a Crowd: A Bamonenzo Story**

Kayer713

Chapter Three

 _What the hell does she think she's doing?_

Damon paced the study in a huff, his mind stuck on the image of Bonnie and Enzo together, her hand on his chest gazing into his eyes like he was the king of fucking Egypt. The sight had been nauseating. He'd done everything in his power to keep his blood down. This was worse than he'd thought. The look said it all. This wasn't just a quick fling. Of course he'd known that the second he'd found them in bed together. Bonnie didn't just lay down with anybody.

She didn't do flings.

Which meant that Enzo might be warming her bed for a lot longer than Damon was comfortable with.

 _Damn it!_

Why was he so upset? Why did he even care? Bonnie was an adult, free to do what she wanted with who she wanted and no obligation to him. And Enzo was his friend, they'd been through a lot together. Aside from Stefan he was the only male Damon would admit to caring about. So what was the problem?

 _The problem is them TOGETHER._

Touching. Kissing. Looking at each other like they had just earlier in front of him. It sent an ache through his chest. He didn't like that ache very much. It shouldn't be there.

"Damon?"

He looked up to find Stefan standing in the doorway.

"What now?"

His tone was sharper than he'd intended, reflecting his inner turmoil. Stefan took note as he entered.

"Bonnie's worried about you. She seems to think you might do something stupid like go after Julian on your own."

Damon didn't respond. He needed a drink.

"But I don't think you will," Stefan continued. "Because I don't think Julian has anything to do with this foul mood you're in."

"Oh yea?" he challenged.

Stefan looked him square in the eye, full understanding in his countenance.

"Yea."

The brothers didn't speak, allowing the knowledge of the situation to sink in. This was all about Bonnie Bennett.

"He's not right for her, you know," Damon gave in.

He just had to get it off his chest.

"Didn't he just kidnap Caroline like last month or something? And remember the time he held you and her hostage? Over that woman that I killed?"

Stefan nodded silently.

"Bonnie shouldn't be running around with him. If she knew the things he did—he ENJOYED doing... I know because we did a lot of shit together. He is a FAR cry from Little Jeremy Gilbert. He's got a real dark side—"

"Just like you," Stefan finished.

Damon didn't respond.

"When she was with Jeremy she was safe. You were safe because you knew that never in a million years would Bonnie think of you in that way. But now that she's with Enzo who's basically your darkside's twin you're seeing what could be between the two of you."

"Are you trying to psycho-analyze me, Brother? Because you're way off base."

Stefan didn't alter his stare.

"Am I?"

Damon shrugged his question off.

"You never intended to locate Julian today. That was just a ploy to get Bonnie over," Stefan noted.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

But he didn't argue further.

"Damon, you know you can't have her."

The words stung harder than they should. Damon fought the instinct to draw back at the lashing.

"Besides," Stefan added, "She's with Enzo now. Give her a chance to be happy."

Before he knew what he was saying Damon's thoughts came spilling out.

"I could make her happy."

His own words shocked him, hearing himself aloud. It was the first time that he'd admitted anything close to the truth of how he felt.

Stefan's eyes softened, reflecting sympathy at his brother's plight.

"Maybe. But that decision is up to her."

He left Damon alone then to swallow that pill. It was bitter on the way down. Maybe Stefan was right though. He should just leave things be. It was the right thing to do. And he was supposed to be doing the right thing these days. Becoming a better man and all.

 _Elena said to live my life._

Maybe he wanted to live his life with the only woman in Mystic Falls who'd never been fooled by his good looks and charming lies. The only woman who'd seen him for who he was, what he was and called him on it every time. She'd never cut him any slack, never sugar-coated his misdeeds. When he was being an ass she said it, made no excuses. Bonnie Bennett held him accountable.

It was that accountability that made her presence in his life so special. Because if the same acute eye that judged his many misdeeds could in turn find remorse in his heart then maybe, just maybe it was within him all along to become the better man that he'd promised to be. And if that same harsh judge could find it in her heart to accept him knowing all of these things then her acceptance was real. Bonnie wasn't his friend because he was handsome and charming. She was his friend because she truly knew him.

Except, she didn't seem to know how he felt about her. He supposed he couldn't blame her. He hadn't realized it until that morning. Until he'd seen her with Enzo. God, Enzo. They hadn't exactly been bosom buddies in the time since Damon's journey to Betterville but at the end of the day he would still ride or die for his friend. He was his dark equivalent to Stefan's Lexi. But something told him that Enzo wouldn't be feeling too bestie if he put the moves on his girl.

 _Bonnie's not his girl. They only had one night together._

Still it was one night too many.

This was crazy. Why the hell was he stressing over a woman that was clearly interested in someone else? And Enzo of all people? He didn't need this in his life. He was Damon Salvatore for crying out loud! He could go out right now and get whatever woman he wanted in no time flat—no compulsion needed. Yea, and that's what he'd do too. He'd go out, grab some drinks, grab some chicks, have some fun. By the end of the night he'd forget all of the Bonnie/Enzo nonsense and the world would be right again.

When Enzo pulled into the parking space he immediately turned to Bonnie.

"So I guess I'm not walking you to your door," he murmured.

She bit her lip. No, Caroline would hear them at the door. She couldn't risk it.

"I'm going to tell her," she repeated her promise from earlier.

Enzo didn't say anything. Instead he climbed out of the car, came around and opened her door for her. Bonnie couldn't help the smile that quirked the side of her lip.

"A vampire and a gentleman," she teased, "I could get used to this."

He shut the door behind her then gave her a serious look.

"Could you?" he asked, no trace of humor in his tone.

It didn't take a genius to get what he was asking. He wanted to know if she'd be willing to continue with what they had, even if Caroline didn't approve.

"Enzo, I don't need my friends' permission to date. If I like you then I like you."

She leaned in toward him, crooked a finger to beckon him closer. When he obliged she whispered seductively in his ear.

"And I like you."

That brought a playful smile to his lips.

"That's good to hear," he remarked, nestling an arm around her waist.

They shared another kiss, long and sweet. With something brimming underneath. Bonnie could already feel the heat and yearned to surrender to it.

"I'd better go before Caroline starts a search party," she pulled away reluctantly.

Enzo's dark eyes bore into her, wanting more.

"Let her then. I'm always up for a party," he tempted.

She was one hundred percent sure that he had no idea how sexy he was right now. When he drew her back to him she noted a welcome surprise. He hadn't been exaggerating when he'd said he was up for a party.

"Why Lorenzo St. Claire is that a stake in your pocket or are you happy to see me?" she teased.

He let his lips brush against hers, stopping just short of a kiss. The tickle of his breath against her skin made her moan.

"Always happy to see you, Love."

His hand ventured down to her rear and gave it a firm squeeze. Then it was his turn to pull away.

"I'll let you get to Caroline now," he announced, a glimmer in his eye.

"Tell her I said hello."

Was he kidding? He couldn't just kiss her like that and walk away. When he continued toward his car door Bonnie flicked her wrist. Immediately the doors locked. His keys remained in the ignition. Enzo turned around, his eyes narrowed.

"You want to explain to me what you're doing?" he asked.

Bonnie licked her lips and caught his eyes drawn there.

"Getting another kiss," she replied, her tone low and sultry.

She didn't have to beckon him closer. He was on her in a second.

"You're the one that said you have to go," he reminded her.

Did she? Oh yea, she needed to get back to her dorm.

"I do," she relented, "but I'm not letting you leave until I get my goodnight kiss."

"Aren't you the greedy one."

She saw nothing wrong with being greedy with what was hers. She wanted to take him all in, and by the way he kissed her, he wanted the same. When Enzo left her this time Bonnie stared after him, a giddy feeling inside. At that moment she decided that regardless of what Caroline or anyone else said, she would be with Enzo. There wasn't a soul in the world that could come between them.

"Damon, answer your bloody phone or when I see you I'll shove it down your throat."

He didn't raise his voice at this point, but Enzo was sure to communicate that he meant business. Damon's antics that evening was beyond over the top. Interrupting his date with Bonnie, strutting around with his shirt wide open and his pants so low he was practically flashing everyone in the room. Enzo wasn't stupid, he knew exactly what his friend was doing. And it pissed him off. Period.

He'd kept his cool in front of Bonnie because he didn't want to appear insecure or threatened. But inside he was seething. Damon wasn't going to skate by with this. Enzo arrived back at the Salvatore house in record time. He was out of the car at vamp speed and knocking at the door when Stefan answered.

"I'm here for Damon," he announced, pushing past Stefan into the foyer.

Stefan didn't bother closing the door.

"He's not here."

"Oh bollocks, don't try to protect him Stefan. I know you like to do that, right?"

He sent Enzo a level stare.

"Look, I know you and Damon have this weird competition thing going on over Bonnie but did it occur to you that maybe neither of you are good for her?"

Enzo squared his shoulders, not liking what Stefan was getting at.

"You care to elaborate?" he requested.

Stefan seemed to notice his irritation but of course he didn't care. Saint Stefan never cared what the lowly evil vampires thought. Enzo's upper lip curled in disdain.

"You know Damon. Next to me better than anyone. And you know yourself. There's a darkness in the both of you, a darkness that ends up swallowing anyone who ever loves you. If you care about her at all—"

"And you're just a ray of sunshine aren't you?" Enzo cut in. "No darkness in the great Stefan Salvatore, ripper of the entire East Coast."

"The difference between you and me is that I fight that darkness every day," Stefan came back, "I learned to control it. Not just for the people I love but for people in general."

"Oh believe me it's taking a hell of a lot of control to keep from tearing your self-righteous tongue out and feeding it to you."

Stefan threw his hands in the air.

"Right that's it. Go straight to violence and threats when I'm trying to tell you something, Enzo. Tell me again how good you are for Bonnie."

Enzo stepped to him, finished with the conversation.

"Tell your brother I'm looking for him."

He was exiting the front door when Stefan called him back.

"Enzo wait."

He turned around, ready to fight.

"Look, Bonnie Bennett is a damn good woman," Stefan noted, "She's given up so much for so many people—myself included. I just don't want to see her hurt. By you or Damon or anybody else."

Well at least they had something in common.

"I can respect that," Enzo conceded. "But answer me this. Why is everyone so bloody sure that I'll be the one to hurt her?"

He gestured toward Stefan.

"You and your friends have been here what seven years? Because of you she lost her grandmother, her mother, her father. She literally lost her life. But when was the last time you called her, just to say hi? Or to hang out? You've dated two of her best friends for crying out loud and you've spent more time with me in the past week."

At that Stefan was rendered speechless. He opened his mouth but could find no excuse. Because there weren't any. Now that he had his attention, Enzo hammered in.

"When I call Bonnie do you want to know what my first words to her are? I'll tell you what they're not. 'I need a favor.' And do you want to know why? Because contrary to popular belief I actually care about her. The fact that I haven't ripped your brother's heart out for that stunt he pulled earlier says as much. I'm no angel and I don't pretend to be. But your hands aren't clean either Stefan, yet that didn't stop you from loving Elena. Or Caroline. So what makes my feelings for Bonnie any different?"

Again Stefan was speechless. And rightfully so. Enzo gave him a moment to come up with something. When Stefan did finally speak his words surprised him.

"I don't know."

He looked away from Enzo for a second, appearing to be in thought suddenly. Whatever was in his head, Enzo couldn't care less about. The person he was seeking out was not here. Without another word he took off. Wherever Damon was, he should consider himself one lucky son of a bitch.

"Are you sure there's nothing going on that I should know about?"

Caroline had been all over her the second she'd returned to their room. Bonnie had practically had to pry herself away just to get a shower. Now she sat on her bed, clad the spaghetti shirt and shorts she used as PJs and hoping for a night's rest.

"For the last time, no there's nothing going on," she reassured her friend.

"No heretics, no emergencies nothing but the usual Mystic Falls drama."

Caroline watched her closely.

"Oh yea then why'd you skip out on class just to go to Damon's?"

How had Caroline found out?

"I didn't skip class to see Damon," she protested.

"But you skipped class," Caroline pointed out. "And don't deny it because when I called you should have just been getting out of Sociology. So unless Damon payed you a visit on campus, you were at his house. So I want to know why."

Her friend was good. Too good. You'd think being pregnant with magical twin babies, a full-time class schedule and managing a relationship tainted by the presence of a heretic ex-girlfriend would give her something else to worry about.

"Tell me the truth," Caroline asked, "Did something happen and you guys are trying to keep it from me because of the babies?"

Bonnie blinked.

"What?"

"Did the heretics kill somebody?"

Bonnie shook her head, stifling a giggle at Caroline's conclusion. She couldn't be farther from the truth. Still a part of her felt bad for not coming clean right then and there. But it was late and she was tired and if she told the whole story then there was no way that Caroline would let her get any sleep. She'd probably keep her up all night lecturing about Enzo.

"If you must know Stefan and I just talked Damon out of trying to take Julian down on his own," she finally gave in.

"Damon asked me over to do a locator spell. I told him I wasn't interested in watching him die."

Which was true. The part about her being on a date with Enzo when she'd gotten the call was irrelevant. For the moment.

 _Tomorrow,_ Bonnie thought as she lied down in bed.

 _I'll tell Caroline tomorrow._

"I knew something was up!" Caroline was reaching for her phone now, most likely to give Stefan an earful for not telling her about Damon's mad plan.

Bonnie took the opportunity to tuck herself in.

"Hey, you're not off the hook yet," Caroline threatened but Bonnie wasn't too worried.

"Talk to your boyfriend," she murmured as she pulled the blanket over her head.

"I'll tell you everything I know in the morning."

Caroline didn't like it, but whatever grievance she had was distracted when Stefan answered the phone.

"Stefan? You want to tell me what's going on?"

Bonnie closed her eyes then. Before the conversation was over, she was fast asleep. When morning hit she was awakened by the beeping of her phone. Caroline was in the shower, she could hear the running water behind the closed bathroom door. If she hadn't been she'd have answered the phone herself for some peace and quiet. Still groggy with sleep, Bonnie reached over to the table and tried to silence it. That was when she saw the screen. Twenty missed calls. From Damon.

 _Oh god, what's he done now?_

He hadn't gone after Julian alone had he? Immediately Bonnie was wide awake. She sat up in bed and prepared to call him. He'd left voicemails. Should she listen first or just call? Before she could decide there was a rapping on the door. It startled her and for a moment she froze.

"Bonnie?"

The voice on the other side caused her to drop her phone. Damon. Oh dear God he had done something stupid. And when she hadn't answered his calls he'd come directly here. Possibly with Julian on his tail. Bonnie hurried to the door and opened it.

"Damon, what did you do?"

He looked a mess. He was wearing the same clothes she'd seen him in yesterday, his hair was ruffled like he'd been raking his hands through it and he smelled even more boozy than the last time. Were he a human he'd surely be hungover. This must be really bad.

"Do? Why do I always have to do something? Why can't I just come by to say hi?"

He was drunk. This early in the morning. Most likely late in the night for him. Whatever he'd done must be REALLY bad.

"Damon, don't joke with me," she warned, apprehension running through her.

"You never come by just to say hi. What happened?"

He perched up against the doorframe and gave her a weird look.

"What do you see in him?" he suddenly asked.

She folded her arms under her chest.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you really think a vampire can make you happy?"

She caught on and felt her heart leap up in a panic. She hadn't told Caroline yet. And with her vampiric hearing she could very well overhear what Damon was saying from the bathroom. If Caroline ever found out that Damon knew about Bonnie & Enzo before her she'd be less than happy. Hoping to prevent such misfortune Bonnie quickly shoved Damon backward into the hall and shut the door behind her.

"Watch your mouth Damon, I haven't told Caroline to hear yet," she hissed.

Damon raised an eyebrow but went along as she pushed him farther down. She waited until they were at the other end of the hall before she spoke again.

"As for being with a vampire I think I've spent enough time with your species to know a thing or two about how to date one."

He glanced down at her hand on his chest just before she retracted it.

"He's not like Stefan," Damon shot back, "Enzo has no moral compass. He's a predator, Bonnie."

Again she crossed her arms. What was this? Damon of all people talking about a lack of morals?

"Oh yea? Sounds familiar."

"You don't know what you're getting into. I know this guy a lot better than you do."

"Really you're going to go all protective on me now," Bonnie checked him.

"You're going to tell me how dangerous it is to have a vampire boyfriend?"

Damon's eyes darkened at her remark.

"So he's your boyfriend now?"

She hadn't said that but now that he asked…

"He's whatever I want him to be," she came back.

He didn't like that answer.

"You can't possibly want Enzo for a boyfriend. He's selfish and shady and a cold-blooded killer!"

His voice was escalating.

"He couldn't treat you the way you deserve. He couldn't love you the way you deserve."

"Hey, pipe down," Bonnie shushed him.

"The guy's just a fake Klaus wannabe. I mean that accent? Pshh! He thinks it's charming but it's not. It's the dumbest accent I ever heard. And to top it off he's got stupid hair too!"

What the hell was wrong with Damon?

"Oh my god you sound like a jealous ex-boyfriend right now," Bonnie snapped, "Just stop."

She knew that his intentions were good, that he only wanted to protect her but he was starting to weird her out a little.

"I'm—I mean—why would I be jealous of Enzo?" Damon stammered.

He was looking odd again. Those blue eyes off. She stared at him for a moment, studying him. When he noticed, he shifted uncomfortably.

"There's something going on," Bonnie realized, "something you're not telling me, isn't there?"

He opened his mouth. Nothing came out. Even more suspicious.

"Damon, what aren't you telling me?"

Was is about Enzo? About something he and Enzo had done together? He kept insisting that Enzo was cold-blooded. Had the two of them done some awful act? Of course they had. Damon was bad enough by himself. Imagine him with a buddy. In fact, hadn't the two of them kidnapped Jeremy once?

"What did you do?" she wanted to know. "What did Enzo do?"

It wasn't like she didn't know that he had a past. But lately Enzo had been in the process of a turnaround. He'd helped her friends on a few occasions and made efforts to bridge the gap between him and Damon. Before she'd thought of him as calculating and downright sociopathic; now she recognized that he was just lonely. He'd been abandoned as a new born vampire, imprisoned by Whitmore and lost everyone he'd ever cared about. He only had Damon and then Damon had turned out to be responsible for the death of Maggie, his one true lifeline. No it didn't excuse the awful things that he'd done. Nothing ever would but he was trying to change. Just like Damon, he deserved the chance.

"Damn that's a fine ass."

She recognized the voice of one of the residents behind her, a jock who liked to hit on all the girls, Brody. Caroline had compelled him once to walk the other way whenever he saw her coming. A real class act. She ignored the comment, hoping it wasn't directed at her but when Damon glared past her she knew there was no such luck. Before she could say anything the click of a camera sounded.

The next thing she knew Damon had vamp-sped past her and she heard a thud. Bonnie spun around to find Brody pinned up against the wall by the throat, courtesy of her vampire friend. With one hand Damon held him, the other he crushed the jerk's phone to pieces. Bonnie gasped.

"Damon!"

His veins were showing, black and vampy. His eyes had already turned. When he spoke his fangs protruded dangerously.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip your throat out," he growled at Brody.

The terrified jock couldn't answer on account of his crushed windpipe. His wide eyes gaped down in fear.

"What were you going to do with that picture, huh? Take it back to your room so you can jerk your little dick off to it? Post it online? It'll be pretty hard to do after I break your arms."

It was early but a few people were leaving out for class. A small crowd was beginning for form. Because Damon's back was to them they couldn't quite see his face but Bonnie was close enough to the action to notice. She had to do something.

"Damon stop!"

She stepped into his line of view, attempting to come between them.

"I'm okay, just let him go."

But he didn't budge. She saw into his eyes then, saw the rage and knew that Brody literally had seconds to live. God she couldn't let him kill the guy. And not in front of all of these people. But she couldn't very well be using her magic in front of everyone either. Thinking quickly she leaned into Damon, pretending to be speaking calm words when she uttered the spell.

"Motis."

Damon's fingers jerked apart, dropping Brody to the floor. Immediately Brody scrambled away. She'd have to get someone to compel what he saw away from him later. Right now she needed Damon to de-vamp before the rest of the dorm saw him. She kept his back to them, standing directly in front of him now.

"Hey."

She placed her hands at both of his cheeks, pulling his face to hers before he could go after Brody.

"Calm down. Look at me. I'm okay."

For a moment her language was foreign to him as he was still in attack mode.

"I'm okay," she repeated her voice low and soothing.

"Just take a breath. Relax."

He stared at her then. After a moment the veins disappeared. His eyes went back to blue. His fangs receded. He didn't stop staring. It was then, for the briefest of seconds that Bonnie could have sworn she saw something, something that terrified the hell out of her. She gasped out loud. That seemed to snap Damon out of it. He cleared his throat.

"I should get going," he murmured.

Before she could reply he turned away and was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Three's a Crowd: A Bamonenzo Story**

Kayer713

Chapter Four

Caroline watched in a mixture of surprise, and disbelief as Bonnie cradled Damon's face in the middle of the hallway.

 _Seriously?!_

She'd been finishing up her shower when she'd heard a frantic Bonnie yelling, "Damon stop!" Immediately Caroline's ears had perked. She'd pulled on her clothes at vamp speed and opened the door to find Damon assaulting that Brody jerk in full vampire form. She'd wanted to go out there and do something but with the crowd it would have drawn too much attention. She did have to live here, after all. Damon didn't.

But what had shocked her the most was the way Bonnie had intervened. Still in that spaghetti shirt and those little shorts she slept in, she'd stepped between the two, discretely used her magic and freed Brody. Since when did Bonnie leave the room like that? And her magic hadn't been all she used. Caroline noted the way that she touched Damon's face, directed him to her own. There was a tenderness there, an intimacy even. She'd never seen Bonnie that close to a guy except Jeremy. Then of course Jeremy had been her boyfriend. But Damon?

Their friendship had been a little weird to process at first but Caroline had seen stranger things. Still Bonnie never touched Matt or Tyler or Stefan that way and they'd been friends long before she'd warmed up to Damon. This was different.

 _Oh my god, of course!_

Realization hit her like a vervain shot and she gasped out loud. Mr. Hotstuff wasn't somebody Bonnie had met on campus. He was Damon!

 _Bonnie and Damon?_

It made sense now why she'd been so secretive. Elena had been the same way when she and Damon had started out. And Bonnie's glow. Any human making it with a vampire for the first time was bound to be lit like Christmas. Caroline recalled a long time ago, back when she was still an insecure, human high schooler. She and Damon had been involved in a twisted nightmare that she wished she could compel away. He was an even bigger douche back then. But the sex had been spectacular. She could see why Bonnie rated him so high.

Watching Bonnie with him and his response to her touch, Caroline couldn't deny it. Damon was so Mr. Hotstuff. And Bonnie had kept it from her. She didn't know what to say.

 _That's why she was at Damon's last night. She lied to me. And Stefan, he lied to me too._

Stefan would cover for Damon if he thought the truth would upset Caroline. And upset her it did! The thought of Bonnie with a vampire wasn't the problem, she knew herself that a vampire could be a great and loyal companion but Damon? He was the exact opposite of what she wanted for her friend. He was impulsive, selfish, stubborn and basically a dick. Even when he'd tried to do right courtesy of Elena he'd still managed to screw things up when he didn't get his way. He was the eternal bad boy.

"How could she keep this from me?" Caroline griped, "I'm her best friend!"

She grabbed her books and took another look. Damon was staring into Bonnie's eyes and Bonnie was staring right back.

 _Of all the vampires to fall for!_

Irritated, Caroline slid out the door dodging her friend's view as she made her way through the hall. She would address this slight. After class. After she'd had time to cool down. Then Bonnie, Stefan and Damon would get a piece of her mind!

When Bonnie returned to her room she found it empty. Caroline had gone to class. When? She'd literally just been out there with Damon. Unless she'd jumped out the window Caroline had to have seen them. Oh what a mess! Bonnie glanced down at herself, still clad in her night gear. A great way to start the day huh?

She wanted nothing more than to climb back in bed and forget that the incident ever happened. Forget that Damon had come by. Forget all of the things he'd said about Enzo. But most importantly she wanted to forget the nanosecond that his eyes had flickered after he'd de-vamped. It was something she dared not consider, she must have been mistaken. Because in that brief moment she was afraid that he might kiss her.

It was ludicrous of course. Damon loved Elena and even if he didn't he'd never thought of her in _that_ way. They were comrades, buddies, platonic friends that had become fond of each other back in the prison world. She'd gotten to know him, he'd gotten to know her. There was nothing more to it. If anything she must have imagined it. Why that would happen she had no idea.

Bonnie decided to put it out of her mind. First thing first, they had to do damage control. Brody couldn't be allowed to remember what he'd seen. The quickest solution would be to get Caroline to handle it since she was already on campus but given how she'd left the room without a word Bonnie wasn't sure if that she would appreciate being drawn out of class to clean up Damon's mess. Still she had to try. A couple of missed calls and unanswered texts later Bonnie's thoughts were confirmed. Caroline was not in the mood. Her next bet was to call Stefan. He was always someone to be counted on. Especially for cleaning up Damon's messes.

"Bonnie, what's up? Is everything all right?"

Was it ever in their lives?

"Have you spoken to your brother today?"

Stefan sighed.

"Oh god, what did he do now?"

He was sounding worried. Bonnie tried to keep a level head.

"In his defense he was defending me but Damon sort of had an incident in the hall of my dormitory this morning."

"An incident?" Stefan asked with trepidation, "Do I want to know what kind?"

"The Damon kind. He almost killed the dorm perv. Granted he was defending me but he vamped out in front of a group of people."

"He what?"

"I don't think they saw anything on account of his positioning but Brody saw it for sure. He's going to need it to be compelled away."

Stefan swore under his breath.

"I'd ask Caroline but I don't want to bother her," Bonnie continued.

"I'll be right there. Thanks for the heads up. And um…how are you?"

She stepped into the bathroom and started the shower.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how are you doing? How are you feeling? You know, how are you?"

Okay now Stefan was acting weird.

"You mean other than being worried about Damon? I guess I'm fine considering the circumstances. What's with you and your brother today?"

She didn't have time for this.

"Look Brody and I have a sociology class together. When you get here I'll point him out to you. See you then?"

"Yea."

She hung up before he could say anything else. On the other line, Stefan blinked as his phone announced the ended call.

"Well that was awkward."

He turned to find Valerie watching him from the den's doorway.

"Is this about what Enzo said to you last night?"

Stefan slid his phone back into his pocket, a little embarrassed.

"I was just trying to check on her," he admitted.

Valerie nodded her understanding.

"Trying to be a friend," she agreed.

"Yea."

"I think you creeped her out."

Stefan didn't say anything because he thought the same thing. Why was this so odd for them? He'd been good friends with a Bennett before; her grandmother's sister long before Bonnie's birth. Hell he'd even saved Bonnie's life before. But just talking on the phone? Checking in? That was a first. He supposed it began when her grandmother died. She'd blamed him and Damon and vampires in general. Whatever bond they might have had died with Sheila Bennett.

"Relax Stefan, Bonnie knows that you care about her," Valerie reassured him.

"She just has to get used to you showing it."

He hoped that she was right.

"Hey why don't you do something nice for her? Like throw a dinner party or something."

It was a sound idea. Something small with their closest friends.

"You really think that would work?"

She shrugged.

"I don't see why not."

He thought about it, liking it more and more. He'd have to get Caroline in on the planning of course. To dare plan an event without the queen of planning? He'd suffer her wrath indeed. He'd already been blasted for keeping yesterday's episode of Damon-piece theatre from her. He had to get back in his girlfriend's good graces.

"You're right," he agreed. "I'd better get Caroline in on this."

As Bonnie showered, dressed and prepared for class she focused on Caroline and how she would tell her about Enzo. Her inquisitive friend wouldn't like to be kept in the dark and the longer Bonnie waited the angrier Caroline would be. She'd have to do it today. Right after class. No more hesitation.

On her way out the door, Bonnie grabbed her phone and was instantly reminded of the twenty missed calls from Damon. She hadn't even checked the voicemails. After hearing what he'd had to say earlier she wasn't sure that she wanted to. Again she remembered the flash in his eye but shook it off with the shake of her head. She and Damon were strictly friends. Anything she thought she'd seen, she'd imagined.

When Stefan arrived, Bonnie breathed a sigh of relief. He'd come alone, no Damon or Valerie insight. That was a good thing. She still had to get used to Valerie being on their team. Besides it gave her time to address the issue that had bothered her the previous day about her. She had to look out for Caroline. The class she shared with Brody wasn't until ten. They just had forty-five more minutes to go.

"So tell me how this happened?" Stefan was curious to know.

"You said Damon was defending you?"

The walk to the O'Hare building was about thirteen minutes so they'd already started.

"Yea. Damon showed up this morning out of the blue so we went into the hall. Then Brody tried to sneak an inappropriate pic of me and Damon snapped. He broke Brody's phone. He was going to kill him Stefan. I mean in front of everybody."

Stefan swallowed.

"I wish I could say I've never seen him like this Stefan but he looked like the old Damon," she went on.

"Something's been off about him. When I woke up this morning I had twenty missed calls. All from him. I was afraid he'd gone after Julian by himself or something."

Stefan didn't seem too concerned about that possibility.

"I doubt he'll try anything like that."

But he didn't go further. Or offer any other theories. Or meet her eyes.

"You know something, don't you?" it dawned on her.

Stefan pointed out the O'Hare building. Apparently he'd visited Caroline enough to know it.

"There it is."

"Don't change the subject, what do you know?"

He stopped walking long enough to look at her.

"I think you're asking the wrong Salvatore."

Bonnie wasn't ready to give up so easily.

"Oh come on don't play the noble, privacy card now. Maybe I can help."

Stefan almost smirked.

"Yea, I'm sure you can. But it's not my place. This is something you have to take up with Damon."

Bonnie snapped her tongue in frustration. Of course Stefan would say something like that. Respecting his brother's privacy and all. The good brother.

"I bet Caroline could get it out of you," she remarked as they approached the building.

Stefan opened the door for her and she stepped inside.

"I wouldn't be so sure," he commented, "some secrets aren't mine to tell."

When he sent her a knowing look she immediately knew what he was talking about and was grateful.

"Thank you for not telling Caroline about me and Enzo. I know she was pretty miffed about being kept out of the loop last night. It couldn't have been easy."

"I figured you would want to be the one to tell her."

"I do and I will. But thanks."

Stefan shrugged.

"Hey, that's what friends are for."

He paused before adding; "We are friends, right?"

Of course they were friends. Why would he even question it?

"Duh, where have you been?"

Stefan seemed a little sheepish then.

"I mean it's just that, I haven't been much of a friend over the years. Being preoccupied with other things. We started out on a good note and just sort of I don't know. I just want you to know that I am your friend. I do care about what happens to you. And not just because you're my girlfriend's & my brother's best friend either."

Wow, that was incredibly sweet. And surprising that he would come out with that now. But sweet nonetheless. Bonnie couldn't help but to appreciate his words. She wasn't sure that she and Stefan had ever had a conversation on this level before.

"Um thanks Stefan."

Genuinely moved, she warmed him with an embrace of friendship. Stefan reciprocated.

"Okay, enough with the mushy stuff," she joked, "I don't want to ruin my mascara."

The auditorium used for Soc 245 was its usual full. Bonnie glanced around the room for the familiar football player. When she didn't spot him her eyes went to the door.

"Something wrong?" Stefan asked.

She bit her lip.

"He's usually here by now," she answered.

Where was he?

"Maybe Damon scared him off. He could be in his room or talking to a counsellor," Stefan suggested.

"You said he's a jock? What sport?"

This was the South. What other sport was there?

"Football," Bonnie replied, still searching the room.

Stefan followed her gaze.

"We should check out known football hangouts. Where do they usually congregate?"

Around this time? There was one spot where people liked to socialize during class hours. Smack dab in the middle of the Student Center. By the café. Bonnie motioned for Stefan to follow her and hurried out.

"I have an idea of where he may be."

As expected, the Student Center was packed. A mixture of scents from mocha lattes to pizza and fries from the food court filled the air. Stefan stayed close behind as Bonnie led the way. Through the crowd of students they moved, Bonnie seeking out that one familiar face. She quickly spotted a group of Brody's teammates in their usual spot. Uncharacteristically, their faces were drawn in sorrow.

"Those are his buddies," she pointed out.

Stefan stepped forward.

"I can compel them to tell me where he is."

She nodded and they walked up on the group. As they came closer, however Stefan suddenly paused. His brows knit with concern.

"What?" Bonnie wanted to know.

"Some one's dead."

Bonnie blinked.

"Dead? How would you—"

With his vampire hearing of course. Stefan held his hand up, still listening. Bonnie glanced from him to the group and back, worry building inside.

"He died suddenly. In a car accident. His body was burned beyond recognition but they're examining his dental records."

She didn't have to ask what Stefan was thinking. Because she was thinking it too. Had Damon come back and finished Brody off? Then covered it up with a car accident?

"They found him sometime yesterday," Stefan finished.

Bonnie let out the breath she hadn't been aware she'd been holding. Okay, it wasn't Brody. Which meant it wasn't Damon. But Stefan's face didn't relax as he continued listening. In fact, he tensed up further.

"What is it?"

He tilted his head slightly in concentration. She didn't like the fact that he was frowning.

"Brody's not here. He took off earlier after getting into a fight."

Damn.

"Well who died?"

"One of his teammates. Mike, they're saying. Nobody saw him since yesterday morning. They say he left for class but never showed."

That didn't sound good at all.

"Poor guy."

Stefan didn't respond, his eyes distant in thought. She wondered what he was thinking but before she could ask he was back.

"I'll see if they know where Brody could have gone."

Bonnie watched him work one by one with each guy. Though she'd known about compulsion for years now she would never get used to seeing it. The empty, slack jawed expression in the compulsee's eyes, the sheer power the vampire held with that contact. She was glad that witches couldn't be compelled. She could only imagine what Damon might have made her do in the past.

When Stefan returned he not only knew where Brody would go but had the address. It was his father's condo a few miles away. He always had it to himself this time of year due to his parents' divorce. His mother had remarried and his father was off with his secretary. Or dental hygienist. Or whoever according to the guys. This time Bonnie followed Stefan to his car and the two climbed inside. They took off with the peel of rubber, and a common goal to clean yet another one of Damon's messes.

The mess, it turned out, wasn't as bad as they'd thought. Brody was already halfway down a bottle of gin in an attempt to dull his shock. Stefan gained entry into his home easily and the compulsion was done in less than five minutes. On their way back to campus Bonnie left a message for Damon that the situation was handled. He didn't pick up or respond.

When Stefan dropped her off Bonnie thanked him again. She had to get to her next class and he had to tend to Damon. He ended things with an invitation to a dinner party at the Salvatore's for next Friday evening. Just their closest friends. Bonnie accepted and Stefan went on his way. It wasn't until after he'd pulled off that she remembered she hadn't mentioned the Valerie situation. Her mind had been on Damon.

After stopping by the café for a quick mocha, Bonnie remembered that she'd left her book back in her room. She glanced at her phone for the time. It was only noon. She had at least thirty minutes. Rather than rush, she took her time climbing the dormitory stairs. When she reached the spot where only hours earlier Damon had almost outed himself to a group of onlookers she shook her head.

He'd certainly had a lot to say then. About her dating a vampire. About her relationship with Enzo. About Enzo being dangerous and impulsive. Damon would certainly know impulsive.

She took a sip of her coffee. And laughed out loud. Oh the irony.

"You want to share the joke, Love?"

Just like Damon, Enzo seemed to have a knack for just popping up on campus. Bonnie turned to find her lover already standing at her door. She met him with a hug of appreciation.

"What are you doing here?" she asked after he released her.

"No reason," he answered, "Other than you that is."

Bonnie smiled at that.

"I can't complain. You're a lot less trouble than Damon."

Enzo's posture stiffened then and she saw his countenance sour.

"Damon? Why do you bring him up? Did he come by here last night?"

She shook her head, remembering the morning.

"No, not last night. This morning. Why, did something happen last night?"

Rather than answer her, Enzo cursed under his breath.

"I just remembered that I have something to do."

He turned to leave. Okay, first Damon was blowing up her phone last night, then Stefan keeping quiet and now Enzo was getting all broody. Something wasn't right.

Bonnie reached out to take his arm.

"Enzo, what's going on?"

He shook her off.

"Nothing, I just have to go."

But she wasn't buying it. Things were getting too strange around here. Between Damon's comments, Stefan's secrecy and Enzo's sudden irritation she was getting the feeling that everyone was in on some little secret that excluded her. She wasn't liking the feeling.

"Damnit Enzo, what is it that nobody's telling me?" she let loose.

 _You don't know what you're getting into. I know this guy a lot better than you do,_ Damon's words echoed.

"Did you and Damon do something?"

He spun on her.

"Right it always comes down to Damon doesn't it?"

"You tell me, you're the one acting weird at the mention of his name," Bonnie pointed out.

"So what is it? What did the two of you do that you're afraid he'll tell me?"

His jaw dropped, an incredulous look on his face.

"You think I'm afraid of what Damon has to say? That he'll reveal my dark past?"

It made sense. Damon had been adamant that she and Enzo shouldn't be together. And he knew Enzo better than anyone.

"He is your best friend," Bonnie reminded him.

At that Enzo scoffed.

"Yea. Unfortunately."

"So what is it that you're so afraid of me knowing?"

He looked her square in the eye.

"Bonnie, what could I have possibly done that's any worse than what you already know about Damon? Come on now. You're smarter than that."

Touché.

"Then what is it?" she demanded to know. "What is it that's got you taking off, Damon worked up and Stefan being all private and thoughtful?"

Enzo raised an eyebrow.

"Stefan?"

"And don't say 'nothing' or I swear I will flay all three of you!"

He wasn't fazed by the threat. In fact it seemed to humor him.

"Denial isn't just a river in Egypt, Love."

What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"You're talking in riddles," she remarked.

Before he could respond, her phone went off. Enzo glanced at it.

"You should get that. It might be Damon."

She rolled her eyes at the comment, but pulled it from her open bag. It was Matt.

"We're not finished here," she warned Enzo before she answered.

"Matt?"

That was Enzo's cue.

"Tend to your friend. I'll see you later."

Bonnie held a finger up to signal him to wait but he was already on his way. She sighed in resignation.

"We have a problem."

Matt's voice was tense on the other line.

"What's going on?" she asked forgetting her own petty drama.

"A vampire kill. Several actually over the course of the night. I'm on my way to Stefan and Damon's. I need everybody to meet me there."

Bonnie arrived separate from Enzo. Stefan and Valerie were already there, and of course Damon, looking disheveled and especially grumpy. Enzo had gotten there before her and was seated on the love seat giving Damon the epic stink eye. Matt had to clear some things up at the station but he was in route. Bonnie wasn't sure where to sit as she wasn't too pleased with Damon or Enzo right now. Damon keeping secrets and ignoring her calls, Enzo walking off like he did. She decided to sit with Stefan.

"Any idea what's going on between the darkside boys?" she tried one last time.

Valerie offered an amused chuckle. Stefan made a zipping of the lips motion over his mouth.

"You're not funny," Damon groaned.

Bonnie raised her chin in challenge.

"And you're not sober."

He looked at her.

"I thought it was quite amusing myself," Valerie commented.

Enzo rolled his eyes.

"Easy there, Val. Kissing up to Bonnie won't get you back into Stefan's pants."

Her face flushed red. Enzo gave Stefan a onceover.

"They aren't that close," he added.

When Valerie's eyes narrowed it wasn't a surprise what came next. Enzo grabbed the sides of his head, crying out in agony.

"Hey!" Bonnie reached over Stefan to give her a shove.

"Stop that!"

With visible reluctance, Valerie conceded. Enzo collapsed against the furniture, spent. Forgetting her anger, Bonnie was right there.

"We're supposed to be on the same side," she shot at Valerie.

She touched his face, checking to see that he was okay. Her action earned a tongue snapping from the other side of the room.

"He's fine," Damon scoffed, "he's just showing out for his audience."

Enzo grit his teeth, still in recovery. Damon downed half of his glass of bourbon.

"It's not like Valerie packs much of a punch anyway."

In an instant the heretic's eyes were on him. And just as quickly he was crying out in pain. His glass fell to the floor, spilling its dark liquid contents. Bonnie operated on pure instinct.

"Motis!"

Valerie went flying backward, crashing through the front window in seconds.

"Alright will everybody just knock it off!" Stefan ordered.

He shot Damon a reprimanding glance before running to check after her.

"Yes Sir," Damon saluted sarcastically after his retreating back.

Bonnie observed him.

"You all right?"

He was still holding his head.

"Like I said, she's a light weight," he grumbled.

Bonnie walked over to help him up. Why the idiot would pick a fight with a fight with a heretic at a time like this was beyond her. Especially the one heretic that was on their side. When Valerie returned she was still brushing glass shards from her hair. Stefan was helping pick them out.

"Okay, I've been instructed to play nice," she announced through clenched teeth.

"But fair warning, the first person that starts with me is going to get back double what they bring."

Before Damon could make a remark, Bonnie clasped her hand over his mouth. He just didn't know when to shut up.

"I think it would be best if you and I waited upstairs," Stefan suggested, watching his brother warily.

His hand went to Valerie's shoulder and he guided her away from the room.

"Bonnie can you keep those two in line until I get back?"

She shot both Enzo and Damon a warning with her eyes. Magic or not they knew not to mess with her. A woman's wrath could be just a vicious as a witch's.

"I think I can manage," she replied.

Enzo came to his feet then, shaking off the effects of Valerie's attack. He glanced over at Bonnie and Damon.

"Now who's showing out," he remarked dryly.

Damon grunted in response. Annoyed, Bonnie helped Damon to his feet before addressing the both of them.

"Okay I've had it with you two. This little catfight thing you've been doing ends now."

She moved directly between them, folding her arms under her chest.

"I don't know what the hell is going on or what you're hiding but you need to sort it out like big boys. Because if there's anything more pathetic than two grown men fighting like five year olds it's a couple of hundred year old vampires fighting like five year olds."

When Damon opened his mouth she shushed him with a glare.

"We've got a bunch of dead bodies indicating that Julian or the heretics at least are wreaking havoc in Mystic Falls and the body count could grow by tonight. The last thing we need is a divided front. So whatever it is, fix it!"

Enzo looked at Damon.

"The problem's not mine. But I think Damon has something to say. Don't you mate?"

Damon sneered.

"Yea I have something to say."

He squared his shoulders, and gestured toward Enzo.

"I have a problem with this guy!"

Caroline stormed into the room then, pregnant and seething. She zeroed in on Bonnie, her blue eyes charged in anger and a tinge of hurt.

"Bonnie Bennett how could you keep this from me?"

Bonnie blinked, confusion filling her.

"Wha—" she began.

"I know about your little secret. I saw you this morning. How could you not tell me that you're sleeping with Damon?!"

The collective shock of the entire room exploded as Bonnie's jaw dropped. Sleeping with Damon? Where the hell would she get a thing like that from? It was crazy! Outlandish! Never in a million years would she even be tempted to…

"I never—" was all she got out before things turned.

Enzo was swift. In vampire fashion he shot across the room. Shocked by the accusation Damon was distracted long enough for Enzo to clock him straight in the jaw. He flew back into the wall, caught off guard and Enzo leaped on him.

"Oh my god!" Caroline gasped.

It didn't take Damon long to collect himself, however and he quickly recovered. His hit went into Enzo's chest in an attempt to knock the wind out of him. Enzo countered the attack and the two became a blur of warring vampire fighters.

"Bonnie do something!"

But she'd never seen them fight like this. As she tried to pick them apart, all Bonnie saw were blurs of the black and brown colors that they wore. If she could just single them out she could toss them away from each other. But one lump of vampire bodies?

"What the hell's going on?"

Stefan and Valerie were there in seconds. Stefan took one look and attempted to join the fray. No doubt to either help Damon or break it up. But one more body would mean more carnage to clean up. Bonnie raised a hand and an invisible wall blocked him.

"Hey!"

"You're going to let them fight?" Valerie asked incredulously.

"Duke it out for your hand?"

Bonnie ignored her and stepped forward to shield Caroline's vulnerable belly.

"Stand back," she warned, then she unleashed her power.

The fighting stopped instantly as both Damon and Enzo clutched the sides of their heads and screamed. Valerie smiled but kept her distance as Bonnie handled them. Damon fell to one knee, while Enzo fell back toward the now shattered end table.

"Bon, stop!" Damon pleaded.

She didn't lower her hands or her magic just yet. She wanted to be sure that the fight was over. They couldn't afford division on their side. Not now. Not with Julian and his crew out there. Despite his pain, Enzo was determined. It only took a second for him to grab a table leg and chuck it straight through Damon's abdomen.

"Noo!"

Bonnie went full force on him then, releasing Damon.

"Bloody hell!" Enzo cried out.

Her heart was racing, beyond pissed off at the foolery. She was blinded for a moment, not faltering until Valerie touched her arm and shook her. When she finally withdrew the room was dead silent. Stefan instantly rushed to Damon and yanked the stake out.

"What was that?" he asked everyone as he attempted to help his brother to his feet.

Ornery but exhausted, Damon yanked away.

"That was your idiot girlfriend starting shit."

He glared at Caroline.

"Me?" she exclaimed defensively, "I was only stating the truth. I saw you at the dorm this morning and Bonnie told me the other day that she was seeing an older guy."

"Yes, Enzo!" Bonnie came clean, "I've been seeing Enzo."

Caroline stared, visibly dumbfounded.

"Enzo?"

"Yes, Enzo."

She scratched her head.

"Enzo is Mr. Hotstuff?"

Valerie, Stefan and Damon exchanged expressions.

"Mr. Hotstuff?" Enzo repeated, still on the floor recovering from her magic, "that's…interesting."

Damon rolled his eyes.

"Who came up with that lame ass name?"

Bonnie's face blushed deep. She'd told Caroline not to call him that!

"Oh my god," Caroline breathed, "so this whole time it was Enzo?"

Bonnie could see her recalling every word Bonnie had told her about him. About her experience and the whole fifteen out of ten rating. For a brief second a giggle formed in her eyes. Then she seemed to remember Bonnie's secrecy.

"And you neglected to tell me because?"

"Maybe she was ashamed," Damon murmured.

Stefan shushed him before Bonnie could.

"I didn't know how, I guess. I know how you feel about Enzo. And he's a vampire."

Caroline gestured around the room.

"Yea, so is the majority of our friends now…and Damon."

She heard him mumble in the background, "I love you too, Carebear."

Everyone ignored him.

"I've never dated a vampire before," Bonnie confessed, "and when Elena dated Damon neither of us were thrilled. Then given Enzo's history with you I was afraid you wouldn't accept it."

Again no one spoke. Caroline came closer, took her best friend by the shoulders.

"Bonnie, you're my friend. If he makes you happy then of course I'll accept it."

She hugged her close then, reinforcing the bond they'd had since childhood. And Bonnie felt foolish for ever doubting her. They'd been through so much together—men included. She'd watched Caroline date werewolves, vampires, even have an encounter with their mortal enemy Klaus Mikaelson. And Caroline had been there for her with Jeremy. Why had she been so afraid?

"Besides, anybody is better than Damon," Caroline remarked. "Even Enzo."

Bonnie laughed though she was more than convinced that Caroline wasn't joking.

"I love you so much," Bonnie felt her eyes tearing up. "Thank you for accepting this."

They continued to hug, releasing all of the tension that the secret had built between them. Then Damon broke the mood.

"What is wrong with you?"

The ladies pulled away to look at him. He was still holding his abdomen but the wound was healing.

"I don't accept it. I don't accept it all. And I'll never accept it because—"

Enzo was coming to his feet.

"Because?" he challenged.

Bonnie recognized the wild look in Damon's eyes again. The one that had scared her back at the dorm.

"I think I'll go see what's keeping Matt," she tried to avoid him.

"No, Damon has something to say," Valerie interjected, "I think you should hear him out."

She glared at the heretic.

"Just spit it out Damon," Enzo agreed sardonically. "Tell her what I've known all along."

But Bonnie wasn't sure that she wanted to know.

"Guys really now's not the time," she began.

"I'll never accept you with Enzo because he's not right for you," Damon declared, "He never will be right for you and sooner or later you're going to realize that being with him is a mistake."

He spoke in that annoyingly self-assured way that Damon tended to do. It made her uncomfortable, uneasy. And despite her apprehension at his words, Bonnie suddenly found herself going on the defense. Perhaps because of the apprehension they caused her.

"Oh yea? What makes you so sure?" she snapped.

Damon looked at her and she almost saw a desperation there.

"Because I know that's why! And because I'm your friend!"

He couldn't offer another reason. Whatever was going on inside his head, he was leaving it there. Bonnie looked away. The inkling that he wasn't telling her the whole story ate at her.

"No, that's not the real reason."

Everyone turned to Enzo, watching as he made his way to Bonnie. Damon glared but didn't speak. Enzo touched her cheek affectionately.

"It's because you're in love with someone else."

She hadn't been expecting that.

"Excuse me?"

That theory had certainly come out of left field. Where was he getting his information?

Enzo shook his head knowingly.

"I don't even think you see it. He's too dumb to see it. But I guess being the outsider looking in gives me a better view of things."

His eyes were sad as he spoke.

"When Damon called during our date you ran to him without hesitation. When he tried to take on Julian you refused to allow it—"

"Because that's what friends do," she argued.

Enzo shook his head.

"When Valerie attacked me all you did was push her. When she attacked Damon you tossed her through the bloody window. And just now when we were fighting? You went damn near ballistic with the magic defending him from me. Whatever we have here, for you it will never be as strong as what you have with Damon."

Though his tone was soft, resigned even, the words shook her to the core.

"I didn't see it until now. You'll never be happy with me, Bonnie. Because you're in love with Damon."

When she couldn't find a response, a confirmation or denial, Enzo kissed her on the forehead. He then glanced at the others.

"I don't see any reason why I should stick around here. Give Matt my regards."

They all watched as he exited the room, Damon just as dumbfounded as Bonnie. When his eyes met hers, she quickly looked away. It took her a moment before she collected enough of her mind to try to go after him. She couldn't end things this way. With him thinking that she was in love with Damon.

Was she in love with Damon?

"Enzo wait!"

She made it to the doorway before crashing into a hard male body in a blue uniform. Bonnie stumbled backward and was instantly caught in familiar arms. She didn't have to glance back to know Damon's scent. Matt stood in the doorway, his face all business as he spoke.

"Last night a vampire killed a bar full of people. There was only one witness who died this morning but before she did she gave a description. She said he was around 5'10 or so with dark black hair. Now how many vampires do we know in town who fit that description?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Three's a Crowd: A Bamonenzo Story**

Kayer713

Chapter Five

Kayer713

Immediately all eyes went to Damon. Bonnie straightened up, rising from his hold.

"What? I'm not the only vampire in the world that fits that description," he remarked.

"Hell, I'm not even the only vampire in this town that fits that description."

He was right of course. Because contender number two had literally just left the building.

"Where's Enzo?" Matt wanted to know.

Stefan sighed tiredly. This wasn't something he wanted to deal with right now.

"He just took off. Don't ask."

But Matt was in an inquisitive mood.

"Well I'm asking, Stefan. At least thirty people are dead and one vampire did it. Now Julian's a blond and Nora & Mary-Louise are girls. Beau could hardly be described as having dark hair considering he has none. That leaves Damon and Enzo. Now I know that human lives don't mean squat to your kind but I take human deaths very seriously."

Stefan took a break but didn't respond. Caroline took a step forward.

"Hold on Matt, that's not fair. You know we don't feel that way."

"Yea, no one here has ever taken a human life before."

Caroline opened her mouth but obvious guilt closed it. She glanced down at her feet.

"Not everybody in this room is a vampire, Matt."

He looked at Bonnie.

"But we've all fought for this city," she reminded him, "and none of us, not even Damon wants to see it overrun by vampires. So let's cut the "us against them" talk and focus on finding the vampire that actually did kill those people."

Though he didn't seem satisfied, Matt relented. It was obvious that his animosity toward vampires was only growing. But that was a conversation for another day. She turned toward Damon now.

"Last night, where were you?"

He shrugged nonchalantly.

"I went out."

Caroline folded her arms.

"Out where?"

Damon blew a breath.

"You know, just for a ride. To clear my head. To have a drink."

Matt's hand went to his revolver.

"But," Damon went on, "I didn't kill anybody. I just had a few drinks and blew off some steam."

Oh god. Stefan shook his head in disappointment.

"Yea we know how you blow off steam, Damon," Matt accused, "a body here, a body there."

"Hey, I said I didn't do it. If I had I'd own up to it."

"With no remorse," Caroline murmured, "you'd probably make some snide comment and gloat."

Bonnie shut her eyes for a second and took in a deep breath. She still hadn't processed Enzo's claim. She wished that she could go after him, talk to him and get to the bottom of things. Just when she'd thought that she'd finally moved on from Jeremy. Just when she'd thought she'd found someone who appreciated her for her. Now he had to go and ruin it by accusing her of loving Damon.

"Hold on now guys, let's give him a chance to explain," Stefan urged everyone.

"Believe it or not everything that happens in this town isn't Damon's fault."

"Thank you brother."

Bonnie opened her eyes to find Damon gesturing toward her.

"I didn't kill anybody and Bonnie knows it. She saw me this morning. No ounce of blood on my person."

Matt rolled his eyes.

"Oh please like you can't take a shower."

Stefan shook his head.

"No, Damon didn't come home."

"Vampires are pretty good at covering their tracks."

"Come on Donovan if I'd killed thirty people in a bar do you really think I wouldn't be covered in their blood? These are the same clothes I wore yesterday. Just ask everyone here."

Bonnie noticed. Even after that morning he still hadn't changed. Well at least vampires didn't have to worry about B.O.

"I did see him at the dorm this morning," Caroline admitted.

"Granted he almost killed Brody but—"

Matt raised his weapon. Aimed it at Damon.

"Donovan I swear if you don't put that thing down so help me God I will shove it down your throat."

Before that could happen, Bonnie flung the weapon across the room and out of his reach. Matt was not pleased.

"Bonnie what the hell!"

"I believe him," she silenced him.

"Damon's telling the truth."

"You would take his side!" Matt fumed. "You're becoming more and more like everybody else. Just making excuses for Damon. Taking up for Damon. Giving Damon a free pass on everything!"

Damon mimed with his arms as if he were playing the violin. Stefan smacked his shoulder.

"You think I make excuses for Damon?" Bonnie repeated. "On what planet have you been living? I've never made excuses for his behavior. I know what he's done. But just because I'm willing to investigate and not jump the gun doesn't mean I'm giving him a pass."

She pointed a finger at him, beyond offended.

"Tell me, what evidence do you have that it was Damon? Other than 'a dark-haired vampire did it.'? Because like he said he's not the only vampire in town. So instead of automatically assuming his guilt how about you act like the cop you spent all of those months training to be and actually investigate. Huh?"

Matt huffed but he didn't argue.

"Well I guess I could if you hadn't let the other suspect leave the premises. Does anybody have any idea where Enzo went?"

When no one spoke up, he shook his head.

"Always protecting the vampires."

"I suppose I could do a locator spell," Bonnie suggested with narrowed eyes.

"But given Enzo's current mood I don't think you'd be the right person to question him."

"I'm the only cop left in Mystic Falls," Matt protested, "Of course I'm the person to question him."

"Right like you questioned Damon," Stefan noted, "Try that on Enzo and he'll have you for lunch. Literally."

Matt wasn't convinced.

"I can handle Enzo."

"And by 'handle' you mean kill him," Bonnie perceived.

"If it comes to that," he murmured.

She shook her head at him.

"See that's the problem. Because regardless of how you feel about me right now, I still value your life. I'm not going to stand here and let you throw it away."

Matt clenched his fists at his sides.

"Then help me. Stop defending him. Stop defending them! You may have magic but you're still human."

There was so much anger inside him, so much rage and pain. She hated to see her friend this way. She hated to see him suffering.

"I'm sorry Matt. But where we differ is I don't just value _your_ life. I value Enzo's too."

The statement sparked something and she saw Matt's eyes darken. He didn't say anything but his eyes told her what she needed to know. In his mind she'd chosen the enemy. A door had been sealed right there.

"I have to go."

Ironic how he was walking off just as Enzo had an hour earlier when he'd been pissed about Damon. The men she cared about seemed to have a habit of doing that.

"Matt."

He stopped but didn't turn around.

"I won't let him hurt you" she promised, "But I won't let you hurt him either."

He kneeled down and picked up his gun.

"I know."

Then he left them all without another word.

"Well that wasn't uncomfortable at all," Valerie murmured sarcastically after Matt was gone.

She rubbed her hands together, then glanced at Bonnie.

"So shall we locate him?"

Caroline gave her a look, disapproving of her quick dismissal.

"Bonnie you want to get out of here and talk?" she asked her friend.

Bonnie shook her head.

"We don't have time for that. Matt's going after Enzo. He's going to kill him whether he's innocent or not."

"With all due respect, sweetie none of your friends are innocent, especially not Enzo," Valerie corrected her.

When Bonnie's jaw tightened Stefan quickly intervened.

"Try to call Enzo," he suggested, "Maybe you can get his location and be there. Valerie and I'll keep a watch on Matt."

He looked at Caroline.

"You should get back to the dorm. I know you can handle yourself but we can't put the babies at risk."

He was right. Caroline saw it.

"I hate this," she griped, "I'm supposed to be this super being and I can't do anything to help."

Stefan made his way to her, put his arms around her.

"It's okay. You're helping just fine by supporting us."

He kissed her then and Bonnie saw Valerie look away. She remembered the conversation she'd meant to have with him earlier.

"Stefan, why don't you help me with Enzo? Valerie can go with Damon and keep an eye on Matt," she proposed.

Damon raised an eyebrow.

"Come again?"

It was no secret that he and Valerie weren't the best of friends. He would always hold Lily's love of her and the other heretics against her. Stefan seemed just as caught off guard.

"You sure that's a good idea?" he asked glancing between his brother and his ex.

"It makes sense to have a vampire and a witch working together," Bonnie reasoned.

"And I really don't think Enzo would be too keen on talking to Damon right now."

Stefan couldn't argue with that. But Damon could.

"Because Donovan just loves me, right?" he quipped.

Valerie murmured under her breath, low enough for only the vampires to hear.

"Apparently he's not the only one."

Damon had no comeback for that one. He stole a glimpse at Bonnie.

"Okay," Caroline rested one hand on Stefan's shoulder, the other on Bonnie's. "My two favorite people in this room. I'm trusting you to keep each other safe. And to keep Matt safe too. I know he's being a little testy now but he's still our friend."

Bonnie nodded in agreement.

"You don't have to worry about that."

"We'll talk later," Caroline insisted, "about…other matters."

About Damon. What Enzo had said would be the topic for sure. There was no way out of that one.

"Sure thing. Stefan and I'll see you out."

She waited until after Caroline had driven off to broach the topic of Valerie.

"Stefan there's something I want to talk to you about but I know now may not be the best time."

She glanced back at the house to be sure that Damon and Valerie weren't being nosy.

"Um okay," he stated concern creasing his brow.

"I know you're a good guy. You like to do the right thing especially by Caroline but I'm a little uncomfortable about this Valerie situation."

He blinked.

"Valerie? What, do you think she'll let Damon hurt Matt because she won't."

Bonnie shook her head.

"No it's not that. I just know that you two have a past and well it's pretty clear that she still has feelings for you. With everything going on I think it may be safer if you put a little distance between the two of you. For Caroline's sake."

Stefan stared for a moment, processing.

"You think that something might happen? Between me and Valerie?" he almost laughed.

"Bonnie, I understand your concern but what we had is ancient history. I put it behind me long ago and she has too."

Maybe he had but she had a feeling Valerie had not.

"Stefan have you seen the way she looks at you? The way she gravitates to you?"

"That's because I'm the only one she really knows. Like you said we have a past but I don't think it's more than that."

"You don't really believe that," Bonnie remarked, "After all this time she kept your journal from 1903. And now that she's lost her place with the heretics you've allowed her to live in your home. You really don't think those feelings resurfaced? I'm pretty sure they never even went away."

Again he glanced back at the house, considering her words.

"We lost…we lost a lot back then," he confessed, "She was my first love. Before Katherine, before Elena. There's always going to be a part of me that loves her. But I love Caroline and I would never do anything to hurt her."

He was being candid, honest. It was all anyone could do in his situation.

"While we're on the subject of love though," he shifted, "Is there any truth to what Enzo said in there? About you and Damon?"

It was a question she'd rather avoid for the time being.

"I'd prefer not to go down that road right now," she answered, "To be honest, I'm not sure what I feel about Damon. I just know that I care about him and I care about Enzo too."

He understood.

"It can't be easy for you."

She shrugged it off.

"When has life in Mystic Falls ever been easy?"

He chuckled at that. Never in his over a hundred year existence.

"I guess I'd better call Enzo now," Bonnie thought aloud.

Stefan rested his hands in his front pockets.

"Should I step inside? Give you two a little privacy?"

She nodded.

"I'd like that."

He pat her shoulder supportively before leaving her in the front yard, amidst the broken glass and debris from her earlier altercation. Bonnie eyed the damage, amazed at what she'd done for the sake of protecting Damon.

 _And Enzo. I didn't want her to hurt him either._

But as Enzo had said, she'd only pushed Valerie in his defense. For Damon she'd flung her out the window. It hadn't even been a conscious thought. She'd just done it on pure instinct. Could it have been because she'd known Damon longer? Because she and Enzo had literally just gotten involved less than three days ago? Or did she really foster feelings for Damon, feelings of love? She ran her hands down the sides of her pants, suddenly noticing that they were sweating. She was nervous. About calling Enzo. About what he'd said in front of everyone. Everyone including Damon.

 _Okay suck it up Bonnie, Grams didn't raise a coward._

She took in a couple of deep breaths. Dialed Enzo's phone. It went unanswered. She wasn't sure if she was more relieved or nervous. If he wasn't answering his phone that meant that she didn't have to talk to him while she was in a state of disarray. But it also meant that she didn't know where he was or if he would ever speak to her again.

Well there were other ways to communicate. She quickly sent a text.

I KNOW YOU DON'T WANT TO TALK BUT YOU'RE IN DANGER. WE NEED TO MEET AND CLEAR THINGS UP. PLEASE.

He would answer. He had to.

"So nobody's going to mention the epic bomb that Enzo dropped before he high-tailed out of here?" Valerie blurted.

Damon ignored her.

"You have to be thrilled at least. Stefan and I know how you feel about her."

He faced the open area that used to be the front window. He didn't want to talk about Bonnie to Valerie. To Stefan or anybody. Except Bonnie herself. He had to admit he'd been stunned by the revelation. At this point he was dying to see what she had to say about it. But instead of talking or even looking at him she'd paired him with the heretic and herself with Stefan. He didn't have to be a genius to know that she was avoiding him.

"I swear you people are the most frustrating, emotionally stunted idiots I've ever met," he heard Valerie murmur.

Annoyed with her voice Damon finally addressed her.

"What the hell are you talking about now?"

"You. Bonnie. You at least owe it to yourselves to talk about it."

What did she care for? She barely knew Bonnie and she knew he couldn't stand her.

"Enzo was right, you know," he remarked, "You won't get to weasel your way back into Stefan's pants by being nice to me."

Valerie rolled her eyes.

"You know what? Fine. Be miserable in unrequited love with your best friend. Forget I ever said anything."

As she left the room she added; "And for your information it was never about Stefan. I was just trying to do a good thing. You're not the only one trying to change."

Damon started to make a smart remark about her unrequited pot to his kettle but outside Bonnie caught his attention. Stefan had left her alone and she held her phone to her ear. He watched her, the concern on her soft features as she awaited an answer. When she hung up he knew that she hadn't gotten one. Her fingers danced across the screen, texting. Then she sighed.

Love. It was a powerful word. Certainly one that had burned him in the past. Yet the idea of Bonnie feeling that way toward him…it felt nice. Damn nice. Nicer than it would for someone who viewed her as nothing more than platonic. He thought about their interaction that morning, the beauty of her in her natural state as she'd touched his face. He'd wanted to kiss her more than he wanted to breathe. To feel her lips give in to him, open for him, invite him in.

He imagined it now. Bonnie entering the room, deciding that they needed to talk. Admitting that Enzo had been right all along. Stumbling over her confession until he silenced her with his lips on hers. Taking hers. God she had beautiful lips. Who was he kidding? She had beautiful everything. Lips, face, body. Heart. Even her mind. He found himself wanting all of the above.

He watched Bonnie dial again. Place the phone to her ear.

"Damon?"

Stefan had entered while he was unaware.

"You and Val had better get going. Matt's a cop so there's no telling where he is or how close he is to Enzo now."

Bonnie's hand went to her mouth, surprise on her face. Damon wondered what she was hearing. If she were only a few yards closer, and his brother would shut up he could hear.

"You sure you don't want to take Donovan duty instead?" he asked.

Stefan saw through his question.

"Be civil to Valerie, please. And I'd appreciate it if you laid off the comments about me and my pants from now on."

"But it's such an interesting topic."

"Damon."

He tore his eyes from Bonnie to his brother.

"All right, I'll be nice. Wouldn't want Bonnie to have to throw your girlfriend through the roof next time."

Stefan didn't find him amusing at all.

"Look will you just—"

Damon threw his hands in the air in an innocence gesture.

"Okay, okay, I'm out."

He and Valerie met at his car. Before climbing in he took one last look at Bonnie standing out front. She was still on her phone. Still listening. Her expression of surprise had shifted, however. Now she was anxious. Valerie caught him watching.

"She's not talking to Enzo if that's what you're thinking."

He didn't move his eyes.

"Then who the hell's she talking to?"

A knowing smirk lit Valerie's face.

"No one. She's listening to her voicemail."

Enzo took a savory bite of the young cashier, feeling the heat of her blood flow down his throat. He drank until she was finished, dropping her body on top of the counter with a loud thud. Even still it didn't dulled the ache he felt in his chest. Damon Salvatore, once his only lifeline in Mystic Falls had taken his only other. What reason did he have to even stay anymore?

Why hadn't he seen Bonnie's feelings before? The way she always went to help Damon, even after she knew what a monster he was. Even after all he'd done in their past. Instead Bonnie had forgiven him, bonded with him and at some point fallen in love. Why the bloody hell did Damon get that? He already had Stefan's ex, that annoying Gilbert tart. Why did he have to go and steal Bonnie too?

He supposed he couldn't fault Bonnie for this. She'd entered this thing with every intention of being with him. Even as he'd left her she hadn't fully come to terms with her feelings for Damon. But they were there and slowly but surely they'd been seeping out. It was only a matter of time. Especially given the way Damon was carrying on.

He supposed he couldn't blame him either. Bonnie Bennett was as fine a catch if he'd ever had one. She was beautiful, she was smart; she was powerful beyond measure. She was as loyal and dedicated as they came. And what they'd done in the bedroom that night…god the woman was scrumptious. He'd had countless women over the years, many witches to boot but being with Bonnie was a whole other experience. She was sensual in a way that Hollywood vixens aspired to be. He shut his eyes, remembering the way she'd breathed his name.

Now she would be breathing Damon's name.

The thought pissed him off and hurt him just the same. He'd actually thought for a moment that he could have something with her. Something real. Something lasting. If only there was a way he could fight for her, get her to love him as much as she loved Damon. But it had taken her seven years to fall in love with Damon. And an extended sentence alone in a prison world.

 _This is all that Bloody Kai's fault. If he hadn't put Elena to sleep then Damon would be all over her and leave Bonnie alone._

If only Kai's spell could be broken. If only Elena could return and distract Damon, then Bonnie could be free of him for good. But that was a bust. The only way El Gilbert would return was if Bonnie died and Bonnie's death was the LAST thing he would ever want. It was hard enough knowing that as a mortal she would someday leave.

 _She doesn't have to be mortal._

The thought crossed his mind but he quickly dismissed it. Bonnie wouldn't want to be a vampire. She loved being a witch. Her connection to nature, to her magic was everything to her. Too bad there wasn't a way for her to be both. His thoughts were broken by the ringing of his phone. One glance showed him that it was her.

Why bother?

He rejected the call. Hearing her deny what he'd seen between her and Damon didn't exactly seem like something he'd enjoy. Enzo wiped the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand and sighed. It would be impossible for her to ignore her feelings for Damon. Almost as much as it was for him to ignore his feelings for her. But he refused to sit back and watch the Damon and Bonnie show. He had to have some dignity.

His phone buzzed again, indicating a text. Of course it was from Bonnie.

I KNOW YOU DON'T WANT TO TALK BUT YOU'RE IN DANGER. WE NEED TO MEET AND CLEAR THINGS UP. PLEASE.

Danger? What the hell from? He was a vampire. Who'd survived decades of torture. And being burned alive. If anything HE was the danger others needed to fear. Still, he knew Bonnie wasn't one to exaggerate. If she felt that he was in danger then something or somebody was definitely after him. But who? And why?

 _Doesn't sodding matter._

He welcomed the challenge. After the day he'd had, he needed to work out a little aggression. Whoever was after him would do just fine. Bring it on.

She'd been hoping Enzo would call. Or at least text. While waiting Bonnie had noticed the voicemail alert and decided to listen. Now, twenty drunken messages later she sat stunned beside Stefan in his car.

"He said that?" Stefan couldn't believe, "In a voicemail?"

Bonnie nodded, unsure of what to do with the situation. The first few messages had been typical drunk Damon. Going on about how much fun he was having and how she was missing out on a good time. Then he'd started on his anti-Enzo campaign. But it was the last five messages that threw her. Damon had clearly been triple over the legal limit because he'd just let it all out.

" _I don't know why you're with him anyway," Damon slurred._

" _You can't be with him. He's not…he's not me. You should be with me. I would…I would make a better boyfriend than him because he doesn't—he doesn't love you like I love you..."_

"I'm not sure how to respond to this," Bonnie confided.

Stefan reached a hand over to pat hers supportively. His other remained on the wheel.

"Well that's a pretty big thing to hear from a friend. It's understandable to be a little blown away."

Blown away was an understatement.

"I'm so far blown I'm in another galaxy right now, Stefan. So much has changed in only a couple of days. I mean I just reconciled with the fact that I like Enzo and now Damon's gone and said this? I don't know what to do with him."

"And it's okay not to know. Just take a deep breath," Stefan suggested.

"Don't think about what Damon said. Or what Enzo said. Think about you. You know how you feel about Enzo. How do you feel about Damon?"

Bonnie looked at him.

"Damon? Well he's my friend."

"Yea and so am I. And so is Matt and so is Tyler. Think about how you FEEL."

She pictured Damon sitting beside her. Looking at her with those smoldering blue eyes. Her face warmed considerably.

"This is weird. I should be talking to Caroline about this."

Stefan didn't disagree.

"You still can. But for now you have me so we're both just going to have to deal with it."

He chuckled to lighten the mood.

"I'm not that bad am I?"

She looked at him.

"You're a guy."

"You noticed? But seriously I have some experience having a female best friend in case you forgot. So I think I can manage."

He had a point. He and Lexi had known each other longer than she, her mom and her grams had been alive.

"Sorry, you're right Stefan," she sighed.

"I guess it's just different. Talking about Damon and all."

He seemed to understand.

"I get it. Remember, once upon a time I had a friend who confessed her feelings for me. And I screwed it up."

Caroline. After her mother had died she'd asked for an answer from Stefan about his feelings for her. When he'd been hesitant to admit them she'd taken a break from the pain and rejection. Bonnie had still been in the prison world at the time but she'd returned to find her best friend sans humanity. It hadn't been pretty and resulted in a whole other world of trouble. Amazingly enough, No-humanity Caroline was still just as detailed and controlling. Only not as friendly.

"But that all worked out in the end," Stefan continued, "Once I laid everything out on the table."

She looked at him.

"No matter what happens," he added.

Bonnie glanced ahead then. Lay everything out on the table. In order to do that she had to decipher what it was that needed to be laid out. That meant her feelings for Damon. So the question was, how did she feel about him?

"Gotcha you son of a bitch."

Matt scribbled down the location before pushing back from the computer. He checked his weapon, fully loaded, wooden bullets. The great thing about technology today, cell phones could be tracked. And he'd known Bonnie would contact Enzo sooner or later. All he had to do was get to him first. His friends might not want to take a stand, they might want to let vampires wreak havoc in Mystic Falls but this was his town. He'd grown up here, skinned his knees here, had his first kiss here. Then the vampires had returned.

If not for the vampires, Elena would not be in a perpetual sleep, Vicki would not be dead. Tyler would not be a werewolf. Bonnie would not be so mixed up and Caroline? Well Caroline would have never become one of them. All of his friends, their families, it had all fallen apart once the vampires came. But he was going to fix that. Starting with Enzo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Three's a Crowd: A Bamonenzo Story**

Kayer713

Chapter Six

Kayer713

"What's Donavan up to?"

Damon had parked out of the way by the police station. Once he'd seen Matt rushing out he knew the sheriff was on to something. Valerie didn't comment, having decided to avoid all conversation with her least favorite Salvatore.

He watched Matt pull off, then followed after.

"Keep your phone ready. Just in case we need to call Stefan. I'm sure you memorized his number by heart."

She grit her teeth, briefly considered setting him aflame but opted instead to keep the peace. Stefan wouldn't take too kindly to her barbequing his only brother. Even if he was a dick. She just hoped this thing could be over with soon.

Because Bonnie didn't have any of Enzo's personal effects, she was unable to do the locator spell. That didn't stop her however. During their last date she'd learned where he was staying and wasted no time directing Stefan there. They arrived in a little under fifteen minutes. Stefan quickly parked and the two gained entry with ease. Courtesy of a quick spell.

"It's not breaking and entering if there are no finger prints," she joked as she entered Enzo's dwelling.

Stefan followed.

"It's not breaking and entering if nobody owns it," he added.

Enzo obviously couldn't have entered if there was an owner. Or a _living_ owner anyway.

"I need to find something that's his, not left over from whoever used to live here," Bonnie thought aloud.

She took a look around. Throughout their time together Bonnie had learned that Enzo could be sentimental. But unlike Stefan and Damon, he'd lost everything that had mattered to him so what he did love he kept on his person. Still, there had to be something here that he owned. Whether it mattered to him or not.

"What about this?"

She turned to find Stefan holding a phone charger.

"I found it plugged in. Most likely Enzo's."

They would have to take that chance. Still, Bonnie couldn't help but to feel that they could do better. She headed upstairs and began searching bedrooms. There were three of them. Only one looked lived in. Immediately she knew his scent, noticed the crumpled sheets. This was the first time she'd encountered his bedroom.

Had she ever been in Damon's bedroom?

Bonnie moved to the dresser, found a comb. A dark black hair was left in its teeth. Enzo's.

"Stefan, I have it," she called down to him.

"We can get started with the spell."

Prep didn't take long. Feeling the pressure of time, Bonnie elected to do it right there in the bedroom. Stefan sat with her, available for channeling if she needed to use him. Bonnie appreciated it. She knew that he and Enzo didn't really care for each other. To say they'd never gotten along would be an understatement. But he was doing this for her. And to save Matt. Because if she knew Enzo he wouldn't take too kindly to being hunted.

The locator spell revealed that Enzo was near the Mystic Grill. They had to get there before he left. Stefan stepped on the gas as Bonnie pulled on her seatbelt. They were going to make it to him and stop whatever madness Matt had planned. Because she damn sure wasn't going to lose either of them.

Enzo sat at the park bench, glanced over at the Mystic Grill. He'd chosen this location because it was at the center of the town. Out in the open. If anyone wanted to come after him, they'd be sure to find him here. He wanted them to find him. Unfortunately nothing seemed to be happening.

 _Well this is a disappointment._

He came to his feet. He should have called Bonnie and found out why he was supposedly in danger. And who the hell it was that posed said danger. Maybe he still could. If anything it would hasten the attack. God could he use a good fight right now. He pulled out his phone, scrolled down to her name, prepared to tap. Let his finger hover.

"Well, are you going to call her or not?"

He recognized the voice behind him with mild annoyance.

"Mary-Louise. To what do I owe the displeasure?"

The blond heretic gestured toward the Mystic Grill.

"Nora and I were just about to have dinner. A nice quiet dinner. I've been planning this for weeks. So color me surprised to find you of all people staking out the place."

He looked at her, wondering. Was she the threat Bonnie spoke of?

"Relax, I'm not here for you or Nora," he remarked, "I'm expecting a visitor."

She wasn't appeased.

"Well have your visit elsewhere," she snapped, "I don't want any incidents or distractions to ruin this for us. She's finally started speaking to me again and if you ruin this night you will rue the day you were turned."

He decided that she wasn't the threat. The woman was too quick tempered. If she'd wanted to hurt him she'd have used her magic instantly.

"I wish I could but I have to be sure that my admirer can see me."

He sat back, demonstrating his intention to stay put. Mary-Louise glared, opened her mouth to no doubt recite a curse but something stopped her. Enzo followed her gaze to the approaching car and muttered a curse of his own under his breath. It was Stefan Salvatore. And in the passenger seat, none other than Bonnie. With his vampire sight he could see the expression on her face upon spotting him with Mary-Louise. It wasn't a very pleased one at all.

"Now you've brought them," the very pissed off heretic fumed.

"I might as well take Nora elsewhere. It's already ruined."

Enzo paid her no mind, watching as Bonnie exited the vehicle. She glanced from him to Mary-Louise, suspicion in her countenance.

"What's she doing here?" was her first question.

Stefan stood at her side.

"She was just leaving," Mary-Louise responded, ready to huff off.

Stefan stopped her.

"Wait, we need to ask you about something. Do you know anything about a bar massacre last night? Thirty people. Witnesses described a male with dark hair. Around 5'10. A vampire."

She barely cast him a glance.

"Does that sound like me or anyone I'd associate with?"

Enzo looked at Bonnie.

"Sounds like someone I know," he responded.

"Damon didn't do it," Stefan cut in.

"But as we both know, he's not the only vampire in town who fits that description."

Before Enzo could reply, Bonnie intervened.

"You were with me until you dropped me off. I'm not accusing you of anything, but I have to ask. Did you have anything to do with it?"

He tried to look blank, nonchalant.

"Why wouldn't you accuse me? Damon told you about my dark past didn't he?"

Instead he looked hurt. Not that she'd accused him but that she was here in the first place instead of accusing Damon. Bonnie had seen this before. Rather than face her he was going to try to drive her away by making her angry. He reasoned that if she thought he'd killed thirty people then she wouldn't want to be around him. And he wouldn't have to be around her. But his game wouldn't work because she saw right through him.

"You didn't do it," Bonnie affirmed, "It's not your style."

He raised an eyebrow.

"My style? So you know how I kill now?"

She didn't take the bait.

"You wouldn't just randomly kill thirty people. Especially without a catalyst. You're just like Damon; something would have to set you off."

Enzo straightened up on the bench, visibly uncomfortable with the comparison. That was when Stefan's brows drew.

"You mean something like a confrontation with Damon?" he remembered.

Bonnie looked at him.

"Last night, it was pretty late, Enzo came back to our place looking for Damon," he explained.

"He was upset about the way he's been acting around you. Damon was out and Enzo just took off."

He eyed him with suspicion.

"Maybe he found a substitute for Damon."

Itching for a fight, Enzo was on his feet.

"Maybe I'll substitute your face for Damon." He cracked his knuckles.

Bonnie stepped between the two.

"Hey, we don't need this right now! As we speak there's an unsolved mystery and a grieving sheriff bent on avenging the dead. So can we please get back to trying to find out what happened before anybody gets violent?"

She looked from vampire to vampire, sure to drive her point home. Neither argued.

"Well I'd wish you all luck with that," Mary-Louise commented, "but I really don't care."

She turned on her heel, leaving them for the Mystic Grill. Bonnie rolled her eyes. In the time she'd spent with Nora she'd actually proven to be a pretty nice person under all of the heretic dramatics. What she saw in Mary-Louise Bonnie couldn't figure out. The girl was cold as ice.

"So I'm supposed to be in danger?" Enzo inquired, "Pray tell from who?"

Bonnie saw him glance at Stefan. Daring him to make a move.

"Stop it, he's here to help," she scolded, "but we have to figure out who did this murder because Matt's convinced that it's you."

He laughed out loud.

"Matt Donovan? Mystic Falls' finest? Are you serious? He's a danger to ME?"

It was a rich laugh, he was genuinely amused.

"Bonnie, Love. I guess you don't know me as well as you thought."

She stepped closer, up to his face. The proximity wiped the smile away. His eyes flashed and the attraction was evident.

"I know that I'm not going to let either of you hurt each other. If that means using my magic then I have no problem with that."

"As you've proven earlier."

The fight with Damon. She remembered and felt a pang of guilt over its outcome. She'd hurt him in more ways than physical. Enzo took a step away from her.

"What do you want from me? I'm going to defend myself."

"You're stronger than him," Stefan reminded him, "You're faster too. You don't have to hurt him to keep him from killing you."

"So I'm supposed to just let him live another day to try to kill me again? Because he's your friend?"

Bonnie shook her head.

"We'll handle Matt. He's just hurting right now. His head's messed up from all that's happened. I used to feel the same way about vampires. When my Grams died I blamed Stefan and Damon. I hated Damon and tried to kill him at least twice. But now—"

"Now you love him."

He dared her to deny it.

"Don't tell me how I feel."

He shrugged.

"Interesting that you blamed Stefan AND Damon but when was the last time you tried to kill Stefan?"

Stefan gave him a look.

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Damon the man-whore gets all the girls, Stefan the bloody Ripper gets a free pass. But I'm the one being hunted for something I didn't even do. That's balanced."

Stefan and Bonnie exchanged expressions.

"Hey I have to live with the things I did every day for eternity, the weight of all of those deaths and all of that pain," Stefan told him, "I don't expect you to understand because clearly you don't care about who you hurt but the guilt I feel is anything but a free pass."

Enzo's eyes leveled on him.

"Oh cue the violins."

Stefan's jaw clenched in a visible effort to keep his cool.

"Bonnie, if it's alright with you I think I'm going to go sit in the car before Matt becomes the least of his problems."

She nodded her understanding. Like Damon, Enzo knew how to grate on an enemy's nerves. And he certainly considered Stefan an enemy.

Why was she comparing him to Damon?

"Just keep an eye out."

She turned back to Enzo, her eyes narrowed. He shrugged.

"Since I'm not allowed to defend myself, what am I supposed to do about Matt?" he sighed.

She was just about to reply when she heard the screech of tires.

"GET DOWN!"

Damon.

Behind her Stefan whirled around in time to hear the crack of a gunfire. The next thing she knew she was on the ground, beneath Enzo.

"You alright Love?"

She breathed.

More bullets sounded, repeated in rapid succession. Enzo vamp-sped off of her and she sat up to see Matt's car running off into the Mystic Grill.

"Oh my god!"

Damon's car screeched to a halt. Valerie shot out.

"Is anybody hurt?"

Bonnie's concern went to the one mortal on the scene right now.

"Where's Matt?"

Valerie didn't answer.

"STEFAN!"

Bonnie followed her eyes to find Stefan on his back behind her. Though she wasn't as fast, she managed to reach him after Valerie did. His chest was bleeding, his eyes wide. His breathing labored.

"No!"

He tried to look over at them, both on either side but grimaced with each movement. Bonnie took a look at the location of the bleeding. She couldn't see under his clothes but it looked near enough to his heart.

"Oh god no," Valerie was crying, "I won't let you die. Not when I just got you back."

Bonnie was shaking her head. Not Stefan. She couldn't lose another person she cared about. Automatically her mind went to Damon. If he saw his brother shot, Enzo wouldn't have to worry about Matt. Damon wouldn't even bother to toy with him, just rip his heart out on sight.

"Take care of him," Bonnie urged her.

"I'll be back."

She hurried toward the now wide open wreck of the Grill. Inside was a mess. Chairs, tables strewn about like a kid's old toys. She found Damon lying on the floor, his skin sizzling red. Enzo was yards away, smoking just the same.

"Vervain bomb."

Matt climbed from behind the counter, dusting himself off. His eyes were wild, full of pain that she'd never seen in him before.

"You thought Enzo could out-do me but you of all people should know not to underestimate the human spirit."

She shook her head.

"Matt, I know what you're going through. I lost my whole family remember? Grams, my mom got turned, my dad's dead. Hell my ancestor Emily was burned at the stake because of Katherine Pierce but you know what? This hatred, this rage, this revenge isn't going to fix it. I know because I tried that too. And you know what happened? Innocent people died."

He looked at her.

"Remember the Gilbert device? I tried to get rid of the vampires and Mayor Lockwood died. Tyler almost died. Caroline would have died if not for Damon's blood. Because of that she was turned. And remember Kai? I tried to get him back too and you see where that left us. Matt, you can't go down this road. Trust me, I've been down it and both times it only led to more pain and death."

She felt the tears escaping her eyes. She didn't care. She couldn't let Matt do something that would get him killed. Stefan was already collateral damage in his war. One of the only vampires in town who tried to do the right thing nonstop. And when Caroline found out, she'd be crushed. The ripple wave of pain would continue. Matt didn't say anything, appearing to consider her words. Surely her experience in this realm of vengeance had him thinking. She saw his eyes tear up as well.

"I just want my town back," he admitted, "I just want my friends back. You, Caroline, Elena, Tyler and Jeremy. I just want my sister back."

Damon was moving. Enzo was still out. She would have to get Matt out of here before they came to and reacted to his attack.

"I do too," she confessed.

Matt wiped the sweat from his forehead. She noticed that he still held the gun.

"But we'll never get it back, will we?" he commented more than asked.

"Because Vicki is dead. Caroline is dead and Elena will come back most likely when we're both dead seeing as women live longer than men."

His eyes were hardening again.

"And you want to know who started all of this?"

She didn't like where this was going.

"Damon. He killed Vicki. His girlfriend killed Caroline. His mother brought back Kai. If it wasn't for Damon—"

Matt's car suddenly shifted. Both eyes went that way to see it flip over. Beneath it a disheveled and very much irate Mary-Louise climbed to her feet.

"What the bloody hell did you do to my dinner?!"

Her white dress was covered in oil, dirt and debris. Her own blood, from wounds healed now, stained the fabric. She glared from Bonnie to Matt.

"This was for Nora!"

Rather than respond, Matt aimed his weapon to fire. Before he could the heretic shot to Bonnie, grasped her wrist and began siphoning her magic. Bonnie screamed out in pain. She saw Matt aim again at Mary-Louise when he began to choke. She'd successfully disabled the one witch that could oppose her. Smart move. But was it enough? Falling to his knees, Matt still clutched the gun. He fired a couple of rounds before the pain of the siphoning ended.

Bonnie fell to the floor to discover a new pain, sharp and in her collarbone. She tried to swallow but couldn't. She heard coughing, then saw Matt leaning over her.

"Bonnie I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, she jumped out of the way!"

He was crying now. Trying to put pressure on her collar. But it hurt too much! She screamed in pain before everything began to fade.

"No, don't touch her!" Matt.

"Let me help her!"

A familiar voice. Was that…?

The salty taste of liquid running down her throat. Bonnie felt herself energizing, the pain subsiding. The bullet lifted from her body as her flesh closed up behind it. She opened her eyes to find Nora and Matt leaning over her.

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked once Nora retracted her wrist.

Nora glanced around.

"Mary-Louise and I had a date. We were supposed to talk."

Reconcile.

"What happened here?" Nora asked.

Shame filled Matt's countenance as he swallowed.

"I did."

He took Bonnie's hand, "I'm so so sorry. I never meant for you to get hurt. I just wanted them dead. Damon, Enzo. You were right about what you said about revenge. Because of me you almost died."

He looked at Nora.

"And because of a vampire you're still alive."

Was he seeing the error of his ways? Was this finally over? Bonnie squeezed Matt's hand as he helped her up. This was the Matt she remembered. Tender, sweet, a gentleman.

"I guess I'd better get out of here before the Twilight twins wake up," he noted.

Bonnie agreed.

"I'll keep them off your back."

Matt nodded before pulling her to him for a hug of apology.

"I am so sorry Bonnie. If you'd died I would have never forgiven myself."

He wouldn't have had the chance because either Damon or Enzo might have killed him. But she didn't mention that. Matt hurried out, leaving his side-turned squad car for later. Bonnie turned to Nora.

"I don't know how to thank you."

She shrugged.

"You don't have to. It's what friends do, right?"

Speaking of friends.

"I'd better check on Damon and Enzo."

Nora nodded.

"And I'll find Mary-Louise."

Bonnie cringed at the mention of her name.

"You know what, I know you love her, but I really think you could do better."

She left it at that.

Damon was crawling to his feet when she approached him.

"You okay?"

He grunted.

"Where's Donovan?"

"He won't be a problem anymore. We talked it out."

He paused, sniffed the air. Then he looked at her.

"Why is there blood on your shirt?" his voice got tight with concern.

To calm him, she touched his face.

"Hey, I'm alright."

He stared at her almost like he didn't believe her. The intensity in his eyes expressed what she'd heard him drunkenly confess hours earlier. His gaze didn't waver, causing a tremor in her chest.

"I'd lose my sh*t if anything happened to you, Bonnie."

She leaned in, embraced him.

"I know."

A shifting of chairs caused them to glance over to the left where Enzo had been. No one was there. Bonnie sighed, regretful for the pain she must be causing him. But she cared for Damon, deeply she realized.

"Aren't you two getting cozy?"

She sprung up from Damon's chest to see an exhausted but very much alive Stefan and Valerie entering the Grill.

"Stefan!"

Leaving Damon in surprise, she ran to him, hugged him then hugged Valerie for her efforts.

"Great to see you alive and kicking."

His eyes fell questioningly on the bloodstain of her shirt.

"You too."

Damon came up behind her, rested a hand on her shoulder.

"So where's Matt?" Stefan asked.

"He saw the error of his ways," Bonnie replied, "You guys have nothing to worry about."

"Does Enzo know that?"

He'd been awake to hear her conversation with Damon.

"He knows."

"So this is over," Stefan reasoned, "no more looking over our shoulders expecting Matt to pop out with his wooden bullets."

Damon noticed the stain on Stefan's chest. His eyes narrowed.

"The Matt part is," Bonnie noted, "but we still don't know who killed those people at the bar."

"Enzo didn't do it?" Valerie asked, not as convinced.

Bonnie nodded.

"He was upset but not enough to wipe out thirty people. Like I said, he and Damon have the same M.O."

Damon looked at her.

"Hey, I'll have you know that I'm one of a kind. If anything he copies me."

Even Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Let's just get home," he suggested, "I'd like to change clothes and have a long hot shower if you don't mind."

No one disagreed.

"I'll ride with Stefan," Valerie volunteered, "Bonnie I think you and Damon have some things to discuss."

Bonnie gave her a look but wasn't against the switch. After her talk with Stefan she was confident in his love for Caroline. And she did need to face Damon. The four split up and headed back to the Salvatore's.

"I can't believe you tried to kill my friend," Nora fumed.

"After all of that you said about being supportive and accepting my life choices!"

The two had been arguing since they'd left the Mystic Grill. While Mary-Louise had insisted that her actions were justified, Nora hadn't seen things the same way.

"What does that Bennett witch have to do with me supporting you? I told you they started it when they ran that car through the restaurant and right over me!"

They'd arrived separately, driving their individual cars but Nora followed her estranged girlfriend back to her place. Now they stood outside the house Mary-Louise had acquired, fighting on the front porch.

"That wasn't Bonnie that was Matt. You could have killed him without hurting her," Nora protested.

"The witch that protects him? What do you think she was going to just stand there and let me tear him apart?"

"No but you made him shoot her, Mary-Louise. She would have died and you would have let it happen."

"It wouldn't have been such a bad thing."

Nora stepped back, angry and hurt.

"Are you listening to a word that I said? She's my friend—the only one who's been nice to me, helping me with school and dealing with those dreadful coeds and you just have no problem killing her. Do my feelings not matter to you anymore?"

Now Mary-Louise was hurt.

"You would question my love for you over a straight girl crush? How could you even think that you don't matter to me anymore?"

Nora shook her head.

"The fact that after all I just said you continue to think that this is about some stupid crush. Newsflash, I can have female friends that I don't want to fuck. I'm not a man."

Nora climbed back into her car, finished with the conversation. Panicked at the prospect of losing her, Mary-Louise ran after her.

"Wait, where are you going? We need to finish this!"

When Nora pulled off, she stared after her. She couldn't believe this was happening. Over a hundred years together and it was all falling apart over some mortal witch. She almost yearned for the prison world again. At least there she and Nora had each other.

They could have that again if Bonnie weren't in the picture. If there was no Bonnie to encourage her to stay at that college, interacting with those lower life forms referred to as humans. Encouraging her to change. If only something were to happen to her…


	7. Chapter 7

**Three's a Crowd: A Bamonenzo Story**

Kayer713

Chapter Seven

Kayer713

The ride back home started off silent for Bonnie and Damon. She lied back in her seat, her eyes closed. Between watching the road he snuck glimpses of her as she rested. She hadn't said anything about the blood on her shirt but he had the gnawing feeling that he'd almost lost her today. The feeling grew as he noticed as her absently stroking her collarbone. He decided that now was the time.

"I have something to say."

She opened her eyes at his announcement. He pulled over to the side of the road, swallowing audibly as he shifted the gear into park. She straightened in her seat, a questioning look on her face when he turned to her.

"I'm an idiot."

Bonnie smirked tiredly.

"I could have told you that," she joked.

Damon didn't smile back. He couldn't.

"I'm serious, Bonnie."

She noted his tone and let her smile drop. Anxious, he ran his hands through his dark hair.

"This morning you accused me of not telling you something. Well, you were right. There was something that I didn't tell you. About me. About how I feel…about you."

Bonnie bit her lip, presumably to cut him off.

"Damon?"

He held up a hand. She'd avoided him enough today. And she'd almost died without ever knowing. He wouldn't let another day pass without giving her the truth.

"Just let me get this out. In the past couple of days I saw you with Enzo and it infuriated me. It killed me to see you kissing him and touching him and looking at him with all this affection. And I couldn't admit why until last night. I didn't want you with Enzo because I want you with me. Bonnie I don't just like you as a friend. My feelings for you are stronger than that."

She waited for him to finish. Damon looked her in the eyes then.

"What I'm trying to say is…I love you."

He'd said it. Stone cold sober, clean an direct.

"And I don't mean as a friend. I don't mean like Stefan and Lexi. I mean like love. In a way I guess I always have."

This was the part when she would recoil. When she would tell him that his feelings were wrong. He half expected it. Instead, Bonnie simply looked at him.

"I know."

He blinked, not ready for that reaction. Maybe for her to change the subject, say that now wasn't the time, or even a lecture about the impossibility of their coming together. Because of Enzo, because of Elena blah blah blah. But he hadn't expected her to be so calm about it. Especially after she'd practically fled from his presence back at his place.

"You know?"

Bonnie nodded, "I listened to your voicemails last night."

He thought back. He'd been pretty hammered. After the first few calls he couldn't remember much.

"I wasn't exactly in the right frame of mind," he began.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"You were wasted. Slurring all over the place. But you were honest about your feelings," she remarked.

Damon watched her.

"You're taking this a lot better than I thought you would."

The last woman he'd told he loved her had told him that it was a problem.

"Stefan and I had a talk earlier," she admitted, "he encouraged me to look within myself and figure out how I really feel. You should listen to him more often. Maybe if you had you wouldn't have had to get drunk to discover how you feel about me."

Oh she was just messing with him now. Still, the light smirk on her lips was endearing.

"Not funny."

She pressed her finger to her thumb and held it up.

"It is a little."

She was cute when she was being a brat.

"So what did you discover?" Damon wanted to know, "when you took that deep dark look inside?"

Bonnie folded her hands together, rested them on her lap. He noticed her taking on a serious expression, as if bracing herself. For what he wasn't sure.

"Over the years I've had some pretty intense feelings about you," she confessed, "Many not so nice. But nobody's ever been able to get under my skin like you. And now that we've gotten close nobody's been able top this connection that I have with you."

Sounded like a good start. But the fact that her hands were in her lap instead of on his needed to change.

"When I really looked at things," Bonnie continued, "I had to admit that the feelings are mutual. I love you too. And I think maybe I have for a while as well."

Their eyes met. He instantly saw the depth of her emotion and was moved to be closer. He reached over, brushed a hair from her face. Let his thumb linger. Bonnie didn't object, allowing him to trace softly down her cheek to her chin. But just when he leaned in to kiss her, he saw doubt flicker and she pulled back at the last second.

"Damon."

She took in a deep breath, steadying herself. Her eyes began to glitter.

"There's more," she told him.

He sat back with trepidation. More. More what? This couldn't possibly be good.

"When Enzo said that I was in love with you, it scared me," she told him.

"Not just because it was new territory, but because it's you. I know you Damon. I've seen you obsess over Katherine, over Elena… I remember the lengths you went to for them. Now I know it was the past but I just want to protect my own heart for once."

He shifted in his seat.

"What do they have to do with this? Katherine's ancient history and Elena said for me to live my life."

"I know but… see it's more complicated than that."

He wasn't understanding.

"What's so complicated? I love you. You love me."

Bonnie sighed.

"The fact that I love you is what makes it complicated Damon. That and Enzo."

Enzo? ENZO? He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Christ Bonnie you just started dating him like the night before last. Don't tell me you love him already because that's a damn lie," he went off.

"Of course I don't love him," she explained, "But I really like him and he really likes me too."

Damon shrugged it off.

"So? I love you Bonnie. And you just said you love me. Last I checked LOVE trumped LIKE in every aspect."

"I know what I said, and yes I love you but don't you see Damon? I loved before only to find my boyfriend kissing his ghost ex-girlfriend. We got past that, but here I am falling in love with someone who's in love with someone else again. Only it's worse because it's you and Elena."

He still wasn't following her, but the more she talked the more frustrated he became.

"What, do you think I'm going to cheat on you with Elena or something? She's not waking up until—"

"Until I'm dead," Bonnie finished, "I don't need to be reminded of that. Or of the fact that I'm only your second choice because she isn't here."

He definitely hadn't seen that one coming.

"Bonnie that is the stupidest thing I ever heard."

If he'd wanted Elena there he could have brought her back easily. All he'd had to do was just walk away. Kai had done the dirty work. But he'd come back for Bonnie. He'd saved her knowing that it meant he wouldn't see Elena again for a long time.

"Is it?" she asked.

Damon threw his hands in the air.

"Are we really having this conversation?"

He shook his head, thought about Enzo and glared.

"This is because of Enzo isn't it? Ever since he started whispering in your ear and slipping you the sausage you can't go five seconds without mentioning his name."

Classic Damon. When he was hurt he lashed out. Even toward the ones he loved. He awaited her response, a glare or smart remark. Some yelling. Instead Bonnie opened the car door and exited the vehicle. She began storming back in the direction they'd come.

"Hey where are you going?"

She ignored him. Damon quickly vamp-sped in front of her to cut her off. The second he did she waved her hand and a blast of power flung him back toward his car. He landed on the rear windshield, shattering it.

"You're a fucking coward Damon, do you know that?"

He sat up to find her glaring at him.

"I'm the coward?" he shot back, "You're the one using Enzo as an excuse to run out on love!"

Bonnie jabbed a finger in his direction.

"You had all of this time to love me. To tell me how you felt but you know what you did? You waited until Enzo came along. You waited until he fell for me and he made me feel special. For the first time in a long time Damon I felt _special_ to someone. While you were obsessing over Elena and Caroline was obsessing over Stefan. Even talking to Nora she couldn't stop obsessing over Mary-Louise.

"But Enzo, he made me feel like I mattered to him with or without my magic. He stopped by the dorm just to see me, took me away just to spend time together. Just to tell me that I'm beautiful. I know I don't need it but it felt good just once for someone to look at me and say it."

Her eyes were streaming now, tears she'd held for a long time.

"I've always tried to be strong for everyone but we strong women need to be held sometimes too. And Enzo, he held me. He took the time out of his life to just hold me. But I lost that now because no matter what happens I can't go back to him. Because every time I'm with him I won't be able to stop thinking about you! Comparing him to you and wishing he were you! Enzo doesn't deserve that. And I don't either. I don't want to be your Enzo."

And there it was. He'd been so caught up in how he felt about her that he hadn't bothered to think about how she felt about the entire situation. Damon stared at her, crying her eyes out but still the fiercest woman he'd ever come to meet. She was afraid. She loved him so much that she feared he would hurt her. She had no idea he would die before he did that.

 _I don't want to be your Enzo._

Which translated to second choice. He knew what that was like, having been overlooked for Stefan over the years. Stefan had been their mother's favorite. Stefan had been Katherine's favorite. And up until she'd turned Elena had chosen Stefan time and time again. Enzo, in the short amount of time that they'd spent together had made Bonnie feel like his number one, despite his previous encounters with other women in her life. It hadn't been done with words but with his actions.

Damon climbed off of the car. Walked over to Bonnie. Pressed both hands to her cheeks and leaned in.

"Bonnie, you will never be my second choice, do you understand? Like I said, I'm an idiot. I haven't treated you the way that I should and because I didn't another man almost stole you right from under me. But I love you Bonnie Bennett. And I swear I will never make you feel anything less than special again."

His eyes pierced hers and he swam in her green. She sniffled and he poured his mouth on top of hers. Damon kissed her then, warm and possessive, claiming her finally as his. He would never make the mistake of neglecting her again. Not as his friend and not as more. He let his hands drop down to her waist to pull her in closer when suddenly a pain hit his neck. He instantly fell into unconsciousness.

"Damon!"

As he fell to the ground a blur shot to Bonnie and instantly she felt her magic being siphoned.

"Mary Louise," she managed.

The angry heretic smiled a cold smile.

"First I'm going to siphon Nora's blood from you," she hissed, "then I'm going to let you die right here on this deserted road."

Bonnie tried to pull away but the siphon was too strong.

"Nora…will never…forgive you."

That didn't faze her attacker.

"Nora will never find out. As soon as you're free of her blood I'm going to kill you and you'll never awaken to tell her. And him—" she kicked Damon's unconscious body—"I'll just stake him through the heart and blame it on your police friend."

No! She couldn't let that happen. Not to Damon.

"Why…why are you doing this?" Bonnie barely got out, "I don't…I don't want…your girlfriend!"

She was weakening, barely able to stand.

"I don't care what you want," Mary-Louise spat.

"I just don't want you in her life anymore."

She tightened her grip and Bonnie fell to her knees. She landed beside Damon and saw the awkward twist of his head. If not for the broken neck he'd appear serene. She couldn't allow him to die. Thinking quickly she reached for his pocket and found his car keys. She then took a firm grip and mustered up the strength the jab them where it would hurt the most. Directly into the heretic's inner thigh.

"Bitch!" Mary-Louise screamed but dropped her hold long enough to kick Damon backward into the woods.

Bonnie hit the ground and attempted to put distance between them by rolling away. The asphalt of the street replaced the roadside. She tried to summon her magic just as she heard the screech of tires.

Black booted feet scrambled by her. She saw arrows flying above. Bonnie sat up in time to see Mary-Louise catch a wooden arrow to the chest. She scowled and another flew her way. Bonnie attempted to knock her off her feet.

"Motis!"

But her magic wasn't fully back yet. Mary-Louise raised an open palm at her and clenched it into a fist. Instantly, Bonnie felt a lurch in her heart. Pain shot through her, nausea and tightness that stole her breathe. Another arrow hit Mary-Louise in the abdomen and she nearly doubled over. But the heretic recovered enough to shoot Bonnie one last look of triumph. It was then that Bonnie knew that she was dying.

Mary-Louise sped off with a wicked laugh.

"Bonnie?"

Her vision was blurring, sounds became muffled. A male figure closed in on her and lifted her into his arms.

"Damon," she tried to tell him.

He was somewhere in the woods where Mary-Louise had kicked him. But instead of going back her cavalry placed her in the back of his truck. The last think she heard was his engine roaring as he sped off, then the world went completely black.

Stefan stood in front of the mirror, his chest bare as he'd just stepped out of the shower. He'd already thrown on a pair of pants but he'd yet to put on the shirt lying across his bed. He stared at his reflection, at the now clear area where less than an hour ago a wooden bullet had nearly pierced his heart. He'd almost died. Again. At the hands of a bullet. Again.

If Valerie hadn't been there. If she hadn't been a witch in a vampire's body then she never would have been able to elevate the bullet out. It had been millimeters from his heart. Any movement would have pushed it forward but because of her magic he'd been saved. He owed her his life.

"Admiring the view?"

Stefan saw Valerie enter the room from the mirror. He cleared his throat.

"I was just thinking about today," he admitted. "I came pretty close to ending."

He started to step back when Valerie was behind him. Before he could stop her, her hand was on his chest, right where the bullet had been.

"I wasn't going to allow that to happen."

Quietly, Stefan took her hand and lifted it from his skin.

"I can't thank you enough for that."

He looked at her. Felt something he shouldn't. Backed away.

"I'd better call Caroline, let her know about today."

He left her there and started for his phone when a truck screeched to a halt outside.

"Stefan! I need you help!"

He blinked at the sound of the voice. What was he doing back in town?

"Who's that?" Valerie asked.

He didn't have time to answer. Stefan vamp-sped out to the front porch in time to see Jeremy Gilbert carrying a very limp Bonnie in his arms.

"She needs your blood," he told him as he hurried inside.

"You have to heal her."

Jeremy laid Bonnie on the couch and stepped back to make room for Stefan. Stefan bit into his wrist and placed it to her now cold lips. Nothing happened. He listened closely. Discovered that there was no heartbeat.

"Jeremy."

Stefan stood, his own heart sinking.

"What are you doing?" Jeremy demanded, "Heal her!"

Valerie touched Bonnie's throat to feel for a pulse.

"She's dead."

Jeremy shook his head.

"No, I came here as fast as I could."

But it wasn't fast enough. Jeremy looked at Bonnie.

"She isn't really dead is she? Again?"

Stefan swallowed the knot in his throat. He wasn't ready for this. To lose Bonnie all over again.

"She is," he said quietly.

Jeremy turned away from him, kicked over a chair. Stefan noticed the arrow case strapped to his back. Had he been hunting?

"How did this happen?" Stefan asked him, "and where's Damon? She was supposed to be safe with him."

Jeremy looked at him.

"Damon? Salvatore? What world are you living in?"

Stefan took a deep breath, remembered that Jeremy had no idea of the developments between the two.

"There's a lot that's happened since you left Jeremy. Suffice it to say that Damon wouldn't have let this happen to Bonnie if he was around. Tell me what happened. Do you know who did this?"

Jeremy nodded through watery eyes.

"Yea, some blond chick in a dirty white dress. I saw the veins and thought she was a vampire but I'm guessing she's one of those heretics Matt told me about. When I got there Bonnie was in the road so I shot the heretic. When I was reloading she did something to Bonnie and took off."

Stefan grit his teeth.

"Mary-Louise. She was at the Grill today but why is she going after Bonnie?"

Valerie straightened up.

"Knowing her it's about Nora. She and Bonnie have been cozying up. She's awfully possessive of her."

Stefan looked at her.

"But Bonnie's not into girls. That doesn't make any sense."

"I doesn't have to with love."

Stefan cursed under his breath.

"Where can I find this Mary-Louise?" Jeremy asked her.

"I'll run a stake through her heart myself."

Valerie released a bitter laugh.

"No offense kid but she isn't just some run of the mill vampire. She's a heretic, Sweetie. Witch magic, vampire speed and she's been around a lot longer than anybody you've met."

Jeremy took offense.

"Can't be older than an Original. I staked Kol Mikaelson in my own kitchen and I'm still breathing to tell about it."

Valerie looked at Stefan, impressed.

"Well."

Stefan shook his head.

"Well nothing, Elena helped and even then it was pure luck. Kol was strong but Mary-Louise has magic. You can't face her alone. She'll snap your neck before you can even get close to her."

Jeremy stepped up to him.

"I'm not a kid anymore Stefan. In case you forgot I killed enough vampires when I lived here. And I've killed even more since I left. Don't think you can baby me anymore."

That was the last thing on Stefan's mind. His voice shook with the strain of keeping his composure.

"Nobody's trying to control you Jeremy but we've dealt with enough vigilante vampire hunters for one day. Matt almost killed me, Damon and Enzo maybe an hour ago and now Bonnie's dead because of it. So if you don't mind I'd like to go at least one hour without having to worry about dying or somebody I care about dying. Is that too much to ask for?"

He walked off from Jeremy, took another look at Bonnie.

"Where the hell is Damon?"

Jeremy couldn't provide an answer. He'd only been focused on Bonnie and the heretic.

"I didn't see him anywhere."

Stefan pulled out his phone, dialed Damon's number.

"You sure chose the wrong day to waltz back into town," Valerie murmured as Stefan waited for an answer.

Jeremy wiped his brow.

"I was tracking a vampire. He likes to frequent bars and kill all the patrons. He usually leaves one witness to tell the tale. They don't always make it though."

Valerie and Stefan exchanged expressions.

"Dark hair? 5'10 in height?" she asked.

Jeremy looked at her.

"Yea how did you—"

"You're friend Matt is hunting the same vampire."

"I've been meaning to call him since I got into town but my phone was busted on the last hunt."

Stefan hung up the phone, having gone to Damon's voicemail. Where could his brother be? And what could have happened to him? Because in order for Bonnie to be dead Damon had to have been removed from the scene. And if Damon was removed was he also…?

"You need to call Matt," he recommended, "Tell him about your vampire. We'll all help track him down but Mary-Louise dies first."

Valerie looked at him.

"Stefan—"

"I know she's your family but Bonnie is ours. And whether he likes it or not so is Matt."

He handed his phone to Jeremy who quickly dialed his friend.

"And if she's done anything to Damon, Valerie I swear to God—"

He was cut off when the front doors burst open. Stefan breathed a sigh of relief as his brother stormed in.

"Where is she?"

His heart heavy, Stefan stepped aside to reveal Bonnie's prone figure. He saw Damon's face break as he vamp-sped over to her.

"No."

Damon bit into his wrist and tried to feed her his blood.

"No."

Stefan touched his shoulder.

"I already tried that."

His brother pulled away.

"You didn't try hard enough."

He forced her mouth open a little wider, squeezed his wrist so that more blood poured in.

"Damon—"

"She's not dead Stefan!"

Jeremy watched, a look of confusion and grief on his face. Valerie had to turn away herself.

"Damon she hasn't had a pulse in over ten minutes. I gave her my blood but she's already gone."

"No she's not!" Damon shouted at him, "She doesn't get to die. Not after I came clean. I finally had her."

Damon's veins went black and he went full vamp.

"She's going to take my blood and she's going to live. Even if I have to rip her open and dump it all in!"

He tore his arm open all the way up to his elbow and blood cascaded out.

"You don't die Bonnie! Not this time!"

He was seconds away from drowning her when out of nowhere she moved. Stefan watched in amazement as Bonnie bolted upright, gasping loudly at her first breath. The room was speechless. The first thing she did was look at Damon.

"You're alive," she breathed.

He took her in his arms then, bleeding all over her.

"Don't ever die on me again," he said back.

They squeezed each other tight, neither wanting to let go. No one said a word and they continued holding each other as if they were the only people in the room.

Jeremy backed away, stopping only when he hit the wall. Realization was hitting him.

"Bonnie?" he whispered.

Upon hearing his voice she turned to him.

"Jeremy?"

Damon's arms were still around her. She shifted so that her feet were on the floor.

"When did this happen?" he gestured toward Damon.

She pat Damon's arms so that he could lower them.

"Not that long ago."

"Oh."

Jeremy cleared his throat.

"Thank you for what you did for me," Bonnie said, "When I was in the prison world. You saved my life."

He nodded.

"Yea well you brought me back from the dead. Twice. I guess I owed you."

When Bonnie tried to laugh she felt a dryness in her throat. The light became too bright and she squinted.

"I'm so thirsty."

Damon stroked her hair back from her face.

"That's because you need to feed, Bon."

She looked at him, shock registering on her face.

"I need to what?"

Stefan shifted his hands to his pockets and elaborated.

"When Jeremy brought you here you didn't have a pulse. We tried to feed you our blood but you were already dead. Now you're in transition."

Bonnie let her jaw drop.

"But vampire blood can't save someone who's already dead," Valerie pointed out, "and she was well past dead when she arrived."

Stefan knew that for sure. He'd felt the stillness of her heart himself.

"Nora," Bonnie said quietly.

"When she healed me back at the Grill. Mary-Louise wanted to siphon her blood out of me before she killed me. I guess I stabbed her before she was finished."

She looked at Damon.

"She was going to kill me, stake you and blame it all on Matt."

Jeremy watched their interaction, visibly bothered.

"Looks like she succeeded in one area," he murmured.

"So I was really dead?" Bonnie repeated.

Stefan read her question. She was asking if that meant that Elena was awake.

"You need to feed," Damon repeated.

"Stefan's got some blood bags downstairs."

At the mention Stefan started for the cellar.

"I'll go get them."

Bonnie ran a hand over her messy hair and groaned.

"How many times have I died in this town already?" she tried to joke, but there was a sadness in her tone.

Damon caressed her arm soothingly.

"No more than me," he replied.

Jeremy still didn't come closer.

"I think I have you both beat."

No one could argue with that. Stefan returned to a room of silence.

"Bonnie, you're sure you want to do this?" he asked as he offered the blood bag to her.

Before she could respond, Damon snatched it and placed it in her hand.

"Of course she wants to do it, she's not going to die."

Stefan started to mention that it was her choice, not Damon's but remembered the last situation they'd faced of the like. His brother had ended up staking him.

"Bonnie?"

She looked at Stefan, then Damon. It was obvious that her mind was conflicted.

"What about Elena?" she wondered, "If I take this what will happen to her?"

Even in the face of her own death she was worrying about others. Such was the way of Bonnie Bennett. Stefan touched her shoulder.

"Your death broke the spell. You were dead for a while Bonnie."

She was still uncertain.

"And my magic. I won't be able to help you guys anymore. With locator spells or—"

"Who gives a damn about your magic? We just want you!" Damon exclaimed.

Bonnie stared at him, a newfound light filling her eyes. She smiled then, the broadest smile Stefan had seen in a while.

"I don't think anyone's ever said that to me before," she said softly.

A tear trailed down her cheek. Tenderly, Damon wiped it away.

"Well we should have."

They gazed at each other a little longer before the old Damon came out.

"Now drink the damn blood and live already."

Bonnie laughed then and drew the bag to her mouth. She was just about to take a sip when Jeremy interrupted.

"Wait, Bonnie before you do this I have to say something."

Damon almost growled at him.

"It can wait Gilbert. Bonnie drink it."

But she held up her hand this time.

"What is it Jeremy?"

He came closer, despite Damon's glaring disapproval.

"If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be around. Not just both times you brought me back but all of the times you protected me in the first place. I know we've moved on from what we had but you gave me life and for that I owe you."

He kneeled down before her.

"So let me give you the same thing."

When he offered his wrist it took everyone back. Jeremy Gilbert, not only a vampire hunter but a member of the brotherhood of the five—supernatural vampire hunters that were genetically coded to hate vampires—was offering his blood to her for a transformation. He was bypassing all of his instincts to give her life.

"Jer, I don't know what to say."

It was obvious, she was touched beyond measure.

"Just say you'll drink. From me. As a parting gift."

He pulled a hunting knife from his pocket and used it to make a cut. When he nudged his wrist closer to her and Bonnie instantly reacted. Without further prodding she bit into it, eliciting a light flinch from her donor. And she drank his blood all the way down.

The transformation was smooth. Once complete she came to her feet, feeling out her new power and strength. Jeremy stepped into the kitchen with Stefan's phone as Bonnie touched things, feeling them with her new vampire senses. Damon was already taking the reins in showing her. Stefan watched, relieved that he hadn't lost her. Still he worried about what would come next. He'd seen Caroline through her change and she was fine but when Elena had changed everything had gone horribly wrong. He didn't want Bonnie to share the same fate.

Of course Caroline hadn't been guided by one of the most reckless vampires he knew. He'd guided her himself. Elena on the other hand…well that damn sire bond had complicated things. He thought about it. Sure the chances were slim given that sire bonds were rare but what if Bonnie ended up bonded to Nora? That would be a disaster.

"Something on your mind?" Valerie asked, coming up beside him.

Stefan watched Bonnie sniffing Damon's bourbon with her vampire nostrils and jumping back.

"I just don't want to lose her," he confided, "The way she is I mean. Bonnie's got the biggest heart I know. She'd literally throw herself on the fire to save someone else from burning."

While he was watching Bonnie, Valerie was watching him.

"Sounds like someone else I know."

He didn't respond because he didn't know how to explain himself. It was just something he did. Valerie didn't avert her eyes and Stefan began to feel the closeness of her proximity.

"I think I'll go check on Jeremy."

He headed for the kitchen and away from the longing in her gaze. Jeremy was just hanging up when he entered.

"How are you holding up?"

He looked at Stefan, handed him back the phone.

"Matt's on his way. He had to commandeer a vehicle but he's the sheriff. He can do that."

Stefan took it, slid it into his back pocket.

"I mean about Bonnie and Damon. You two have a history."

Jeremy laughed drily.

"Yea. With both of them. Tell me Stefan, how is it that your brother can manage to be as horrible as he is and still get my sister and my ex-girlfriend to love him?"

Stefan could only shrug.

"Damon just has a way about him I guess."

Jeremy adjusted the strap across his chest.

"So what's he going to do? Now that Bonnie's died. Elena should be awake right about now."

Stefan didn't have a clue.

"I guess that's up to Damon."

Jeremy mumbled something under his breath, something Stefan would have heard had he not heard the scream from the front room. He and Jeremy rushed out to find Damon stomping out a fire in the center of the rug. Bonnie had her hand clasped over her mouth in utter shock. Valerie stood frozen, just as surprised.

"What's going on?" Stefan instantly wanted to know.

Damon finished the flames and looked over at Bonnie in wonder.

"I don't believe it."

Jeremy looked at her.

"Believe what?"

Bonnie shook her head.

"I started that fire," she gasped.

Stefan was confused.

"Started a fire? Why would you do that?"

She was blinking rapidly.

"I just wanted to see what it would be like to not be able to perform magic anymore. To see how it would be the first time I said a spell and nothing happened so I cast an 'incendia' and the carpet just went up."

She looked at Damon.

"My magic. How do I still have my magic? When my mother turned she lost it for good."

He was just as stomped.

"Don't look at me, it wasn't my blood that turned you."

Stefan looked at Valerie.

"No it was Nora's. A heretic," he noted.

She didn't move, still taken back by the turn of events. Everyone in the room turned to her then as if she would have an answer.

"Valerie?" Stefan probed.

She seemed to shake the cobwebs out of her head.

"I've never seen this before," she explained, "We never turned anyone outside of our circle. Not any witches anyway. Bonnie's the first."

"But I'm not a siphon," Bonnie pointed out, "How is this even possible?"

Valerie could only think of one answer.

"Nora made it possible. When she gave you her blood. Whatever happened inside you only magic can explain but…Bonnie you're not a normal vampire."

Bonnie stared at her, knowing what she meant but waiting for the words just the same.

"It appears you've turned into a heretic."


	8. Chapter 8

**Three's a Crowd: A Bamonenzo Story**

Kayer713

Chapter Eight

A heretic.

Ever since Valerie had broken the news Bonnie hadn't been sure how to respond. On the one hand she was elated to still have her magic. It had been such a part of her for so long that it grieved her to imagine an eternity without it. But realizing that she was now the thing that only months ago she and her friends hated, well that would take some getting used to.

Not too long after their discovery Matt arrived. He kept his distance from Damon and Valerie but seemed apologetic toward Stefan at least. It was a start. Jeremy led him out to his truck and the two compared weapons. Despite their initial fervor it was decided that killing the mystery vampire would come first. Unlike Mary-Louise he had nothing keeping him here. Which meant he'd be on the move and out of their grasp before long. Tracking him was easy as he didn't have a daylight ring. His movements were limited to the night. That meant that during the day he'd be holed up somewhere. It wouldn't take long to find him.

Matt and Jeremy wanted to go at him without their help. They insisted that they had it under control. Bonnie was against it but with her still becoming acclimated with her change it was decided that she should stay back. The battle could draw blood and they weren't sure how she would react if Matt or Jeremy got cut. She was still a new turn after all. Of course Damon opted to stay with her. Stefan being Stefan went to help. And Valerie being Valerie went with him.

Before their departure Jeremy made a quick call to Tyler to inquire about Elena. Had she woken upon Bonnie's death? The smile that lit his face told the story. She would be on the first plane from New York. The news was bittersweet.

Bonnie loved her best friend. She'd do anything for her and had done so often enough but at the same time she didn't want to lose Damon. Would he go back to her? Would he forget his promise at the roadside?

" _Bonnie, you will never be my second choice, do you understand?"_

She'd understood. But at the time the circumstances had been a bit different. For one thing, Damon hadn't really had a choice. Elena had been in a coma. She and Bonnie would never even be around at the same time. But now?

Worst case scenario Damon reneged and went back to her. Forgot the tears that they'd shed and the kiss that they'd shared. It would hurt, God it would hurt but Elena would live the rest of her life happy. But if Damon didn't go back? If instead he stuck to his word and loved Bonnie? That too would be problematic because while she would become the happiest heretic alive, she'd be making her best friend miserable. It was a lose/lose situation.

"I'd ask you what you're thinking but I think I already know," Damon said quietly from behind her.

Bonnie took in a deep breath and exhaled.

"I don't want to hurt, Damon," she confessed.

"I don't want you to hurt either," was his reply.

Bonnie turned to him.

"And I don't want her to hurt."

"Nor do I."

At least they were in agreement. Bonnie took a seat on the couch. When Damon didn't sit down as well she looked up at him. He was watching her with troubled eyes.

"I can't lose you again, Bonnie."

He didn't try to hide the emotion in his voice. She didn't try to hide the pain in her heart. She didn't want to lose him either but now that Kai's spell had been fulfilled, did either of them really have a choice?

It didn't take long to track the mystery vampire. Stefan found that during his time away Jeremy had become a pretty skilled hunter. His tracking ability was impressive. And maybe just a little unsettling. After all Stefan was still a vampire. Even still Elena's little brother had come a long way. Disposing of the vamp—a 1933 turn by the name of Jakob—wasn't much of a challenge. Against a bar full of drunken patrons he was tough but against two hunters, a vampire and a heretic he was toast.

After the kill Jeremy opted to stay with Matt. Though he was civil toward Stefan it was obvious that there was a tension there. Because of Damon & Bonnie or because of Valerie's presence after what he'd heard from Matt about the heretics. Most likely both. Stefan considered this and gave him his space. The two called Tyler and headed off to Matt's place. That left Stefan and Valerie alone.

"So the great mystery is solved," she told him as they walked back to his car. "What now? I'm assuming you want to give Damon and Bonnie their privacy."

She was assuming right. They'd have a lot to talk about now that Elena was coming back. He didn't envy their plight. It was obvious that Damon was in love. He'd seen his brother in love before and this was it. The way Damon had held her, the way that he'd cried, the way that he'd refused to give up trying to save her no matter what. Even the looks he gave her when he didn't think anyone was watching. Stefan knew.

But he also knew what Damon had with Elena. And he of all people should know that it was possible to be in love with more than one person. He'd been on the recipient side of that twice already. Neither had ended up very well for him. But this was different. This wasn't Katherine or Elena trying to choose between two brothers. This was Damon needing to choose between two friends. Friends who were like sisters. Regardless of his decision, one of them would be hurt. Stefan knew what that was like, having lost Elena to Damon. He would be there for whoever needed a shoulder.

"I think it would be best to let them talk it out," he agreed.

They reached the car and he opened her door. Valerie smiled at his gesture.

"Always the gentleman."

Her eyes met his and again he felt something that he shouldn't. Remembering his conversation with Bonnie earlier, Stefan took a step back.

"I'm thinking I'll go to Whitmore and see Caroline," he said.

He saw her smile fade slightly.

"Oh of course. You have a lot to fill her in on. I'll go out, grab a drink or something. If you can drop me off."

He didn't want to be rude.

"Sure, not a problem."

She ended up getting out at a small hangout called "Blue Monkey." They shared one last look before he pulled off.

Once out of the car Valerie pulled herself together and headed inside. This night had turned out to be a letdown for all witches involved. Stefan would be with Caroline. And Bonnie might lose Damon. She took a seat at the bar and motioned for the bartender.

"Well aren't you a long way from Salvatore Manor."

She didn't have to turn around to know Enzo's voice. She glanced over to the left to find him finishing off a scotch.

"Can't a girl get a drink without being judged?" she asked before ordering.

Enzo shrugged, already in his liquor.

"If you're looking for judgement, look somewhere else. I'm just here for a little fun."

He glanced around the room, spotted something he liked and his veins blackened briefly. Oh he was going to eat good tonight.

"Still down about Bonnie?"

He didn't answer but his jaw tightened.

"If she wants Damon then she can have him," he murmured begrudgingly.

Valerie saw right through it.

"Well just so you know she may not have him for long."

Enzo raised a curious eyebrow.

"Yea?"

Hope dared to peek through. The bartender brought Valerie a drink and she thanked him.

"After our little stint at the Grill Bonnie and Damon had a run-in with Mary-Louise," she informed Enzo.

"To make a long story short Bonnie ended up dying with Nora's blood inside her."

Enzo's eyes widened.

"No, you mean she's a vampire now?"

He was half raised from his seat. As if he were going to run over to the Salvatore's to see for himself. Valerie gestured for him to sit.

"No, no she's not a vampire. At least not just a vampire."

Enzo waited for her to continue. Valerie leaned in closer.

"We don't know how this happened. I guess because a heretic's never turned a non-siphoning witch before but she's like us now. A heretic."

That almost knocked Enzo off of his chair.

"The bloody hell you mean she's a heretic?" he exclaimed more shocked than anything.

She wasn't sure if he rated it a good or a bad thing. Only that it was unbelievable to him.

"How is that even possible?"

Valerie shrugged, equally puzzled.

"Like I said, this is the first time any of us has turned a non-siphoning witch. I don't know if it mingled with her DNA or what. It's all magic I reckon."

Enzo shook his head.

"So how is she taking it?" he wanted to know.

"So far she's been doing well but I'd attribute that to Damon being with her. She took her first drink of blood like a pro. But it's not the being a heretic that's an issue. Did you forget Kai's spell? Bonnie died, Enzo. That means that Elena is awake. And if Elena's awake—"

Enzo put two-and-two together.

"Maybe Damon will go back to Elena and Bonnie will sacrifice being with Damon to make her friend happy."

Valerie nodded as he motioned for another drink. When Enzo didn't smile at the revelation, she quirked an eyebrow.

"You don't sound too happy about that," she noted.

He downed his drink in one gulp.

"It figures I'd fall for the girl that would rather love somebody who's already taken," he griped.

"And of course it's Damon who takes her. You know the last time I loved a woman, her name was Maggie, Damon killed her. And don't get me started on his role in Lily's death."

Valerie winced at the pain of the memory. She'd been there as well.

"You know just for once I'd like to meet someone who has and wants nothing to do with Damon Salvatore," Enzo went on.

"I mean in this whole bloody world is there one woman that fits that description?"

When he slammed his glass back down on the bar it shattered. A few patrons turned to see the commotion but when they found no action went back to their business. Valerie watched him, understanding too well the pain of loss. Though he hadn't dated Bonnie long enough for it to be love he'd cared for her in a way that undoubtedly could have become that. When she'd first met Stefan she'd cared for him as well. But for her love had come quickly.

Enzo deserved love. Bonnie would agree. Before she could talk herself out of it, Valerie reached over to touch his shoulder. The spell came out.

"Diligo volo reperio tu."

 _Love will find you._

He looked at her, yanked away defensively.

"What did you just do to me?"

Valerie slid her glass away, gave him an empathizing look. He had no idea how to interpret the spell. Enzo started to rise in an intimidation attempt but something in her eyes discouraged it. He had to know that she was not an enemy.

"You're welcome."

She rose from the bar then and made her way to the dance floor leaving him to stare after her in confusion.

That night Bonnie slept in Damon's arms. Neither Stefan nor Valerie returned so they had the house to themselves. Though he wanted to touch her, to explore her in ways Jeremy and Enzo couldn't imagine, Damon kept his hands to himself. Instead he just held her, cherishing the closeness of her body against his. He loved her. Beyond all else. No one would separate them ever again.

The next morning Stefan brought Caroline, Matt brought Jeremy, and Valerie arrived with a stand-offish Enzo. Alaric was still in Dallas setting up his new home. Still new to the vamp world, Bonnie sipped continuously on a blood bag to curb her thirst. She had yet to create a daylight ring.

"I can't believe you're a heretic now," Caroline was going on.

Apparently Stefan hadn't mentioned what else was new with Bonnie.

"I mean you'll be immortal with me and Stefan. Literally BFFs!"

She hugged her and Bonnie quietly hugged her back. Damon noticed that she was still troubled. He would ease her tension soon enough.

"Elena's going to die when she finds out. I'm dying! I thought I'd never see the both of you in the same room again."

No one had. Especially not him. As if she sensed his eyes on her, Bonnie glanced his way. Their eyes met.

"What are you—" Caroline began.

Bonnie looked away. As he looked away as well Damon could hear Caroline's hushed tone.

"Do we need to talk, Bon?"

"Talk? About what? I-I'm fine."

He heard them moving farther away.

"About what Enzo said yesterday. You and Damon? You two have been giving each other these weird looks all morning."

Curious as to Bonnie's response, Damon paused where he stood.

"Interesting conversation, huh?"

Stefan put an arm around Damon's shoulder, leading him out toward the back and away from their houseguests. Damon glanced back at Bonnie and Caroline who were still engrossed in conversation.

"What are you doing?" he asked his younger brother, irritated by the intrusion.

Stefan continued to move them forward.

"We need to talk."

They stopped at the back door. There Damon shrugged him off.

"Talk about what?" he asked, but he had a feeling that he knew.

Stefan folded his arms under his chest in that annoying holier-than-thou way he liked to do.

"What are you going to do about this situation with Elena and Bonnie?"

Damon had a quick comeback.

"What are you going to do about this Valerie and Caroline situation?"

Stefan blinked then caught himself.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yea I bet you don't. Look just keep your stones in your own glass house okay. I have everything under control."

Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Yea, you just professed your love for Bonnie last night and now Elena's coming back this morning. You're in love with the both of them Damon. Just like Katherine, just like Elena you have to choose."

Didn't he think he knew that? His brother could really be self-righteous sometimes.

"Tell you what," Damon remarked, "I'll let you know who I choose when you let me know who you choose between Valerie and Caroline."

Stefan shook his head.

"Caroline is my girlfriend there is no choice to make. She is the choice."

But while he yet spoke Damon recalled the chemistry he'd seen between his brother and the heretic. One never forgot their first love. Valerie was Stefan's.

 _And Katherine was mine._

It dawned on him then. Katherine Pierce. The woman who'd broken his heart, caused his death and ultimately the suffering that he and his brother had endured following. It made so much sense now. Just looking at Stefan deny what was still there. All of this time Damon had been chasing Katherine Pierce. A better Katherine Pierce. A Katherine who would love him over Stefan. That Katherine was Elena.

Did he truly love Elena? For herself or for her literally being the "good" replica of the woman he'd loved for over a century? When he looked at her he saw the dream of a young man back from the war—everything that Katherine should have been to him. Everything the human him had lived and died for.

But when he looked at Bonnie he saw no one else but Bonnie.

"Damon?"

Stefan touched his shoulder.

"Are you even listening to me?"

What was Stefan going on about? It didn't really matter. What mattered was that Damon had finally figured something out. And that something was going to help him with his dilemma.

Bonnie bit her lip, trying her best to field Caroline's questions.

"Nothing's going on it's just…" if breaking the news of dating Enzo was hard then telling her that she was in love with Damon would be damn near impossible.

Bonnie tried to think of an answer, a way to sate Caroline's thirst for detail without causing a reaction. She had never been a fan of Damon. Add to the fact that Damon was still Elena's boyfriend and this could be disastrous. It wasn't a matter of 'what if' she disapproved. She would DEFINITELY disapprove.

" _Besides, anybody is better than Damon. Even Enzo."_

Her friend had literally made the remark less than twenty-four hours ago. But the question now was, with Elena being back would it cause a rift?

"Do we have to talk about this now?" she avoided the subject, "I mean with Elena's homecoming—"

But Caroline wasn't one to be deterred. She liked to know things, the woman was a freaking bloodhound.

"Bonnie Bennett if you don't tell me right now I swear I'll never talk to you again. Now for the last time what is going on with you and Damon?"

She felt her anxiety turned up to a hundred. These vampire emotions were no joke. Suddenly it all came to a head, what Damon would do, what Caroline would think, what Elena would say. Her face tingled at the loss of control. Bonnie dropped her now empty blood bag without even noticing.

"You really want to know? You just have to know? Fine I'm in love with him okay? Enzo was right. I'm in love with Damon Salvatore!"

Caroline's jaw dropped. She took a step back, as if the words had shoved her away. An incredible thirst hit Bonnie then and she felt her fangs drop. Too much emotion. It was all too much.

She vaguely heard chatter around her but her focus was on her best friend who was staring at her with a look of both utter disbelief and yes that was disapproval.

"Damon?" Caroline repeated, "Seriously?!"

She felt her judgment, much like years ago when she and Caroline had judged Elena. But now she was on the receiving end…with elevated vampire emotions…and it hurt.

"Look you of all people know that I wasn't always his biggest fan either but it kind of just happened."

Caroline was shaking her head.

"What do you mean it just happened? This is Damon we're talking about. DAMON."

She said his name like a foul word. Again her judgment stung.

Bonnie blinked. The room swam around her. In her peripheral there was movement. Bonnie caught the scent of a very human Matt across the way. She closed her eyes, tried to calm herself. Tried to fight the watering in her mouth as she could hear his heart beating steadily. She had to get out of there. Away from Caroline, away from Matt, away from everyone so that she could get this thing under control.

"I need a drink."

She hurried off then toward the cellar. Stefan's supply of blood bags were coming in handy. Behind her she wasn't sure if Caroline would follow but she couldn't think of that right now. As she left the room Bonnie saw both Matt and Jeremy's eyes on her. Matt watched her with uncertainty, Jeremy with a hint of disapproval. Just as Caroline did, he hated Damon too.

Downstairs Bonnie found the bags and grabbed a couple. So this would be her life now. Drinking from blood bags for all eternity. Never changing, watching the world as it did. Reinventing herself every so often to throw off suspicion. At least she would do so with her friends by her side.

Well, Stefan anyway. Caroline wasn't too happy at the moment. But hey she came around before, right? Still what Bonnie had just felt in the room with Matt and Jeremy, well that wasn't something she could get used to. The thirst had been so real. She have to find her focus; keep her thirst in check. She was a Bennett. She could do this.

"I recommend you heat those up. Cold blood is the worst."

Caroline.

Bonnie turned to her.

"Look I know you hate Damon but can you please wait until I steady myself before you lay into me again," she requested.

Caroline sighed, reached over and touched her arm.

"You know I love you," she admitted. "You're my best friend. I guess because of that I instantly go into protective mode instead of understanding mode."

Bonnie nodded.

"Preaching to the choir," she reminded her, "we've been down this road before, remember?"

With Elena.

"Only it's different because you're feelings aren't influenced by a sire bond," Caroline noted, "Which makes this even worse because they're actually real."

Bonnie looked at her.

"I just don't want to see you hurt. You know how Damon is. He's egotistical, selfish, impulsive I could go on. He loved Elena and still killed her brother. And when he thought she dumped him he had Enzo kill him again. What's he going to do when you two have a fight?"

What indeed. But she already knew all of this about Damon.

"I'll force him to talk it out like an adult," Bonnie answered, "and if he still wants to be an ass I'll use my magic on him."

She shifted the bags in her hand.

"Care, I get it, Damon isn't exactly a gentleman. And I get that as my friend you want to see me with someone as caring and sweet as Stefan but I love him and no amount of Damon-hate is going to make that love go away. You don't know anything about him that I don't already know. And given that I spent months trapped alone with him I may know more than you do. But I still love him, warts and all. You're just going to have to accept that."

Caroline didn't object. Instead she released another sigh. When she didn't say anything for a while Bonnie took that as their cue to head upstairs.

"Come on, let's warm these up."

"Bonnie wait."

She turned around. Caroline tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Since he means that much to you I can accept you and Damon."

That mean more to her than her friend could ever know.

"But for the record I was so rooting for Enzo."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"Were you now?"

Caroline gave her a mischievous smile.

"Sure. Every woman needs a Mr. Hotstuff in her life. And especially in her bed."

Bonnie shook her head, but the giggle poured out of her nonetheless.

"I don't know what to do with you."

"Don't tell me you haven't thought about it. As amazing as you said he was. Come on between us girls, are you going to miss it?"

Bonnie reached for the door and began to open it.

"Geez Care, it was more than just sex. I really did like him."

She turned to Caroline just as she pushed the door open.

"Truth be told, if I weren't in love with Damon then I would have given Enzo a shot."

Caroline's eyes popped as Bonnie finished her sentence, and in that instant she knew that something was horribly wrong. She turned, followed her friend's gaze. And nearly fell down the stairs herself. Standing right on the other side of the door amongst the group of their friends was the last person she was ready to admit her feelings for Damon to.

Elena.


	9. Chapter 9 The Final Chapter

**Three's a Crowd: A Bamonenzo Story**

Kayer713

Chapter Nine

She didn't say anything. Her mouth hung open in shock. As Bonnie tried to find something, anything to say to her, Elena only stared. Behind her, everyone looked uncomfortable. Except for Tyler who was beyond confused.

"Did you say that you're in love with Damon?" he asked dumbly.

Stefan tried to clear the area.

"Hey there's cake, Caroline ordered a cake. Why don't we all go have a slice, huh?"

No one moved. He looked at Damon who was running his hand through his hair.

"Who wants cake when there's about to be blood," Enzo murmured.

Valerie folded her arms under her chest, "My money's on the witch."

"There will be no money and no blood," Damon insisted.

"Now can you two vultures just please give us a little privacy?"

He gestured toward the others.

"That goes for Teen Wolf, Buffy and Supercop too."

Jeremy gave him a look but of course Damon ignored it.

"Shouldn't Jeremy be Blade?" Tyler whispered as they filed out of the room.

Enzo snickered.

"Nah, Gilbert's definitely closer to a girl with a stick."

Valerie glanced back at the both of them.

"I don't know who the hell you're talking about but their names are atrocious."

Jeremy turned to Matt.

"Please tell me again why you didn't stake him when you had the chance?"

Once they'd exited the room Stefan cleared his throat.

"I'd better make sure they don't kill each other. Caroline?"

But she was behind Bonnie on the cellar stairs. And Bonnie couldn't get through because Elena blocked the doorway.

"I think I'm just going to hang out here," she conceded.

Damon shook his head.

"Elena, Bonnie can we go talk outside?"

Elena finally broke her silence.

"What's there to talk about? My best friend just said that she's in love with my boyfriend. What happened while I was asleep?"

Bonnie's eyes began to tear up.

"Elena I am so sorry. This wasn't supposed to happen this way."

Damon stepped between them.

"Don't blame Bonnie for this. It's not her fault."

Elena was shaking her head.

"I'm not understanding."

He swallowed.

"She wasn't the one who initiated things. It was me. She was perfectly fine with Enzo but I'm the one that pushed her because…well I'm in love with her too."

Elena took a step back from him, disbelieving.

"What am I like in the Twilight Zone? Bonnie and Enzo? You and Bonnie?"

She stumbled into Stefan.

"I-I can't. I just need to take a minute. This is too weird."

With that she rushed out the nearest exit into the backyard. Bonnie started to follow but Stefan held up a hand.

"Maybe you should give her time," he suggested.

"I'll see if she's okay."

He left them inside and went out to Elena.

"You okay?" Stefan asked.

Elena glanced out at the grass, visibly shaken but surprisingly calm considering the circumstances. He'd expected more hysterics.

"When did Bonnie start dating vampires? And Damon? I haven't been gone that long have I?"

She looked back at him. He saw her eyes glistening and his instinct was to comfort her. He welcomed her into his arms.

"I never saw this coming."

He could relate.

"It'll be okay. Whatever happens. Damon and Bonnie both care about you. And I'll always be here."

Elena sniffled.

"You always have been," she agreed.

Stefan remained silent, allowed her to process. She'd have to talk to Damon and Bonnie but for now she just needed to cry it out. After a while Elena finally spoke again.

"It's weird but I feel a kind of sense of relief."

He raised his brows as she pulled away.

"Relief? Why?"

"I'm human Stefan. I want a family, to go to medical school. I want a normal life. I know Damon said he wanted those things for me but…come on could your brother really be happy living as a mortal? Raising children?"

Well she definitely had a point there. One that he'd tried to get Damon to see a long time ago.

"You and I both know that Damon would never be happy as a human. Giving up everything he is as a vampire. Now, he doesn't have to. And I don't have to spend the rest of my life worried that he somehow resents me for making him choose to."

She wiped her nose with the back of her hand.

"Hey, you deserve someone who wants what you want in life," Stefan encouraged her.

"And you'll find that. You're a beautiful girl. I have faith in that."

Elena offered a sad smile.

"Yea, well I already had that but I screwed it up and let him go."

Stefan wasn't sure how to respond to that so he said nothing. Elena sighed heavily.

"He was standing right in front of me all along."

He shifted, shaken by her statement. Standing right in front of her all along? She couldn't be talking about…

Had she said this a year ago he'd have jumped at the chance. What they'd had was beautiful, epic. He'd never love anyone that way again. But now he had found love again. With Caroline.

"I guess I'd better go inside and talk to Damon."

She touched his cheek.

"Thank you Stefan."

He was unable to answer, dumbfounded by her admission. Elena left him outside to ponder her words, his feelings and the sheer craziness of what both his and his brother's lives had become in only the past few days.

Inside Bonnie and Damon were still in the kitchen but Caroline had retired to the living area. Elena met Damon and Bonnie's stare as she shut the door behind her. Bonnie swallowed.

"Elena, you know I'd never try to hurt you—" she began.

"Well this hurts," she cut in, "and I'm not going to lie, seeing the two of you together is going to take some getting used to but…"

Bonnie wiped her own tears from her cheek.

"I love you both so much," Elena continued.

"Bonnie you're such an amazing person. You're kind and you're caring and any man would be lucky to have a woman like you. And Damon, you don't give yourself enough credit for how wonderful you really are. I could try to hate you but I know it wouldn't last."

Damon looked hopeful. After what they'd had he didn't want to just trash her feelings.

"So you're okay. With us? Together?"

"I'm okay with the both of you being happy. And if that means together then I'm going to have to accept that."

It was just what Bonnie needed to hear. The tears continued to run as she met Elena across the floor.

"I've missed you so much," she confessed, "I'm just happy that you're still my friend."

She attempted a hug but it was obvious that Elena wasn't ready. It would take time. Even still, Elena didn't hate her so that was a start.

"So much has happened since you've been gone. I've wanted to tell you everything!"

Damon couldn't help but to chime in.

"Between her and Caroline you've got an entire encyclopedia's worth of gossip in that diary of yours."

Of course the most shocking of information had already been revealed.

"Maybe you can start by telling me why the front window's boarded up," Elena remarked.

Damon watched as the two headed back into the living area no doubt to meet Caroline. The second he heard her squeal he knew it was on. As much as he'd like to be with Bonnie now and watch her in her happiness, Damon knew that if he saw her he'd want to touch her, put his arms around her, kiss her. And even though Elena wasn't spitting nails at them, her wound was still very fresh. So instead he decided to lay low until the party was over. Hey it wasn't like he liked many of the guests anyway.

Damon leaned against the sink, glanced outside. There he saw Stefan just standing there. He knew his brother. The fact that he wasn't inside meant that he was deep in thought. Perhaps he needed a drink.

"Bourbon?"

Stefan turned around, saw the glass offered and after a moment accepted it. Damon let the door shut behind him and took a sip of his own glass.

"A penny for your thoughts Eeyore."

Stefan drank as well.

"You never watched Winnie the Pooh."

Damon shrugged.

"Elena told me about it."

Stefan sighed.

"She'll be okay by the way," Damon told him. "She took the news a lot easier than she could have."

Stefan nodded.

"Yea, she did."

They were silent. Finished their drinks.

"So who's on your mind? Valerie or Elena?"

Stefan glanced down at his glass.

"Something Elena said," he admitted. "It doesn't matter."

"Apparently it does to you or you wouldn't be standing out here."

Stefan conceded his point.

"Yea. I'm happy for you Damon. You have what you always wanted. True love. And Bonnie suits you. I take great comfort in knowing that from now on when you get out of line she'll be there to kick your ass."

Damon rolled his eyes.

"What makes you so sure I'm going to be the one to get out of line?"

Stefan gave him a knowing look.

"Okay," Damon had to give in, "but for the record if she kicks my ass it's because I let her."

That got a laugh out of his baby brother.

"Riiight."

His spirits lifted, Stefan accompanied his brother back inside where the friends talked, laughed and caught Elena up on things that had happened since her sleep. She'd met Valerie already and had the cliff notes version of the heretics. No one had wanted to go into what they'd done to Matt and his class. That would be saved for later. She wasn't too pleased to learn that the whole time she'd thought Jeremy was in Art School he'd really been hunting vampires but the cat had been let out of the bag the second he'd returned to Mystic Falls.

Upon hearing that Damon was actually in love with Bonnie too Tyler dropped his drink.

"What is going on with everybody and these confessions?!" he asked, bewildered.

"God what's next? Is Enzo going to confess his feelings for Stefan?"

Enzo gave him a look.

"It's no secret. Everybody knows I think he's a panty-waist Nancy boy that can't hold his drink. Isn't that right _Ripper_?"

Remembering that Enzo had literally just lost Bonnie, Stefan let that one slide but Valerie elbowed him in the gut. Damon shook his head and told him to grow up. After the party Elena left with Matt and Jeremy. It was decided that she'd stay with them until she worked out her dorm situation back at Whitmore. Tyler would be leaving first thing in the morning and Enzo for some strange reason disappeared with Valerie. Stefan took Caroline back to the dorm but his mind was still a bit distracted.

That left Damon and Bonnie alone for the first time as an official couple.

"You kept your promise."

Damon looked over at Bonnie who watched him with emotional eyes.

"My promise?"

She took a step toward him.

"At the car. The one you made to me about…never mind. You kept it."

Damon took a step closer to her.

"I meant everything I said to you Bon. You will never come in second to anyone with me."

She took another step toward him.

"I love you Damon Salvatore."

He took another toward her.

"I love you Bonnie Bennett."

They met halfway and he scooped her up into his arms. As he held her, their lips met and he pushed his tongue inside to dance with hers. The kiss was intense, a desperate need that had been held off for far too long. He'd been starving for this witch, thirsting for this witch, craving for this witch from the marrow of his bones. God he'd wanted to do this for what felt like centuries. And now she would be his. Completely.

Damon kept his kiss fervent even as he carried her to the nearest surface. Being in the den it was the desktop which he emptied in a matter of seconds. When her behind landed on top his hands roved over her body. He could feel Bonnie's breath hitch as he slid under the back of her shirt. There he met her bare skin and she moaned audibly. God was this woman perfection.

"Damon," she whispered, most likely concerned with exposure.

Anyone could waltz into the place and catch them there—anyone meaning Stefan of course because no one else had the key. But Stefan wouldn't be back anytime soon. And even if he did well, Damon had never been opposed to putting on a good show.

"It's okay," he whispered, still kissing her.

His hand found the back of her bra strap and he skillfully unhooked it. He'd had over a hundred forty years of practice undressing women. And compared to what they used to wear modern bras were a breeze. He felt Bonnie breath against him as she was finally freed of the constraints. Which caused all the more surprise when she used her magic to push him away.

"Hey what gives?"

But when their eyes locked he saw no resistance there. Only an intense need of her own. He watched her slide off the desk, her eyes never leaving his.

"If you want this so badly," she whispered as she pulled her shirt over her head.

Damon marveled at the reveal of her topless and bare.

"Then I guess you'll have to catch me."

With that she released him and vamp-sped for the first time up the stairs. Damon was after her immediately, tracking her to his bedroom. There he pounced, pinning her to his bed with ease. Bonnie smiled up at him, a crooked, seductive smile that made his body burn with pure want. She was more than a witch now, more woman than she'd been only a day ago. If she wanted she could toss him through the window, set him ablaze, do away with him entirely.

Instead she submitted. To him. It was the greatest high he'd experienced since becoming a vampire.

After hastily doing away with the remainder of their clothes they finally became one flesh over and over again. Their night didn't end until he'd made her scream, tasting his Bon Bon even after the sun came up.

 **EPILOGUE**

It had been a little over a century since that fateful day. Since her mortal life had ended and bore her something better. Bonnie snuggled against her mate, Damon Salvatore just as the wind picked up around them. She didn't need the heat, she was a heretic after all but she liked the feel of him anyway. Sensing her desire, Damon tightened his hold on her.

"What do you think is keeping Stefan?" she asked, "usually he'll beat us here."

Damon wasn't concerned.

"He'll be here. And with that girlfriend of his too."

Bonnie smirked.

"Hey I like that girlfriend of his. She's literally the only other person like me on this planet that actually knows the pain of being with you moody Salvatore brothers. You be nice to her."

"Speaking of heretics, have you heard from Nora?"

Bonnie sighed.

"She said she'd be here but I'm not sure about Mary-Louise. I know we've had our issues in the past but God you'd think that after all these years she would realize that I don't want her girlfriend. I'm already taken."

Damon gave her a playful squeeze.

"Well can you blame her? I mean you're the most beautiful being walking this earth. Of course she thinks her girlfriend wants you."

Bonnie had time enough to laugh off the compliment when footsteps crept behind them. She and Damon turned to find Stefan and Valerie, hand in hand.

"Running a little late there Brother," Damon noted. "What gives?"

"We had to stop for lunch," Valerie answered for him, "With all of that travel we were famished."

Bonnie noticed that Stefan's fly was open. Her eyes met Valerie's and the two shared a giggle.

"Sure. Lunch," she repeated.

Stefan followed her glance and quickly rectified the malfunction. Embarrassment bloomed on his face. But he was happy. It looked good on him.

"So is it just us this year?" Stefan asked as he looked around.

Their usual group consisted of more people. Nora would show up, sometimes with Mary-Louise, Caroline with her beau. Enzo was a regular with his mate as well. He'd stopped using the term boyfriend/girlfriend after the thirty year mark. Said it seemed a bit of an under acknowledgment. A true romantic.

"No such luck," Damon teased.

"Enzo said he's coming. And he's bringing _his mate_ too."

It was no secret that Stefan hadn't approved of Enzo's relationship at first but he'd long since accepted it as reality. Damon on the other hand hadn't much cared (as long as his friend was over Bonnie) but being who he was, Damon he got a kick out of using it to annoy his brother. Bonnie nudged him.

"Hey this is a happy occasion," she reminded him, "don't go starting anything."

Damon feigned an innocent look.

"Me? Start something? I was just making conversation."

"Uh huh yea," Bonnie gave him a playful side-eye.

They enjoyed a few more minutes of conversation before the wind kicked up once more and she caught Enzo's scent. For all of eternity she'd remember that scent. He'd been her first vampire, as well as the first boyfriend to truly put her needs before his. (Jeremy as young as he was had tried but kissing his dead girlfriend had put a damper on that.) Enzo had opened the door to so much more not just in her love life but in her life in general. He'd shown her that she was more than a sacrificial lamb. For that he'd always hold a special place in her heart.

Stefan and Valerie turned as well just as the couple walked up.

"Glad you could make it," Bonnie beamed.

"Enzo, Sarah."

They returned her smile.

"How was it in Prague?"

"Prague was last decade," Enzo corrected her, "We just concluded our stay in Paris."

Always traveling, always together. In her human life Sarah Nelson, born Sarah Salvatore, had been a photographer. As the bi-racial daughter of Stefan & Damon's descendant Zachary, Stefan had watched over her from afar making sure that she lived, prospered and most importantly stayed away from all things vampire. Initially Enzo had sought her out as a means of torturing Stefan but something had formed between them. Her goal had been to see the world and capture it with her camera. When she'd met an untimely death Enzo's blood had revived her and given her an eternity to fulfill that dream. The two were now inseparable.

"It was a sad goodbye," Sarah added, "considering we can't go back for another fifty years, or at least until everybody who knew us is dead."

Damon wiggled his eyebrows.

"You don't have to wait fifty years for that."

Stefan rolled his eyes.

"You're a riot Damon."

"So is Caroline coming?" Sarah asked, "Enzo and I were thinking of trying New Orleans next and I need her opinion on some things."

The Big Easy was where their friend was staying now. Along with her longtime love, Klaus Mikaelson.

"She's probably running late," Bonnie figured, "especially if she's not alone. I imagine there's not enough room on any plane for the size of Klaus's ego."

Even Stefan had to smirk at that one. Damon took the opportunity to turn her words back on her.

"Now, now what happened to not starting anything on this happy occasion," he teased.

Bonnie stuck out her tongue in response.

"Doesn't matter because Caroline and Klaus aren't—"

"Aren't here?"

She glanced up at her best friend's voice, walking up the hill with the broadest smile. Behind her was none other than an amused Klaus.

"Tell me how you really feel why don't you?" he quipped at her comment.

"Oh my god, you made it!"

Excitement caused her to rush from Damon's arms to meet them halfway for a hug.

"Of course I made it," Caroline remarked, "you think I'd miss your rebirthday?"

Not for the world.

"Klaus almost didn't make it. Another wolf faction acting up but he took the time out to join me for this special occasion."

Typical Caroline, trying to be peacemaker. She wanted so desperately for them all to get along. Remembering her reaction when Bonnie had first fallen for Damon, Bonnie could relate. She offered her hand.

"Thank you for coming."

Klaus took it, kissed the top for either a gesture of truce or to piss off Damon. With him you never knew.

"The pleasure's mine."

Just as Caroline had accepted Damon, as Stefan had accepted Enzo with Sarah, Bonnie'd had to suck it up and accept Caroline with Klaus. She was happy that her friend had found love—especially after the break-up with Stefan—but Klaus didn't exactly make it easy for people to forgive him his past wrongs. They'd all had a complicated history with the Original. Especially Stefan. But they'd managed to be on good terms for Caroline's sake.

"So we couldn't help but notice a couple of heretics on our way up," Caroline warned.

As she yet spoke another familiar face made her way toward them. Nora. She'd come after all. And not alone. Bonnie was more than surprised to see Mary-Louise with her. Though they'd long since made peace with the whole Mary-Lou killing her thing, they would never be best friends. The girl was way too jealous of Bonnie and Nora's friendship. Still, she was glad to see them and waved them over.

"I don't believe it."

Nora smiled as Bonnie hugged her first. Mary-Lou stiffened but when Bonnie hugged her next she didn't reject it. After a hundred years that was progress.

"This day wouldn't be possible if it weren't for you," Bonnie turned back to Nora, truly grateful.

Her friend and sire shook her head.

"Please, you're my friend—my first friend outside of my family. It was the least I could do considering it was my fault how things went down you in the first place."

Bonnie started to correct her, to remind her that Mary-Lou was responsible for her own actions but was distracted when Damon called to her.

"Bon, the sun's setting."

It was time! The group huddled together at the hilltop to watch the sun over the horizon. Once it set it would officially be Bonnie's Rebirthday. Damon held her close and she breathed him in. This was their tradition as it had been every year since she'd become the undead. They'd come together to watch the sunset, to share drinks and stories and memories. It had started with just her, Damon and Stefan and then the others joined. No matter where they were, what they were doing, the goal was to meet this one time of the year and celebrate the immortality of the witch who'd given so much for them.

She remembered when Elena had come. And Matt as well. It had been years since they'd passed. Shortly after graduation the two had been married and bore four children. Bonnie often looked in on their descendants (without their knowledge of course) just to put a smile on her face. She'd never reveal herself on account of her promise to Matt. He wanted his family to live normal lives—to never have to deal with vampires or magic like he and Elena had. She respected his wish and watched over from afar. The Donavans would be proud of their legacy.

Jeremy and Tyler had come a couple of times as well. But Tyler had been busy with his new life away from the supernatural and Jeremy had been distant ever since seeing her with Damon. They'd ended up losing touch for years. Eventually she'd learned that he'd continued to hunt vampires but somewhere in his forties he'd retired and settled down. By then Elena's kids were old enough to babysit their cousins.

"Hey, you okay?"

Damon was watching her, curious.

"Me? Yea just remembering all of the times we've met up here. With everybody."

He nodded his understanding.

"I wish I could say it gets easier but what do I know? I don't befriend humans much."

Not since Alaric. He'd married his nanny, raised his girls and lived to a ripe old age.

"Hey the circle of life right?" Bonnie remarked.

Enzo overheard and injected a comment.

"I don't know if you two have heard but that doesn't really apply to us anymore. You know being immortal and all."

It had applied to Julian. When Stefan and Valerie had finally caught up to him and staked him into oblivion. Bonnie smiled at the thought.

"And that's where you're wrong, friend," Klaus remarked haughtily, "True immortality is for those of us in attendance who cannot be killed."

Enzo rolled his eyes. Bonnie saw his mouth open for a comeback but his eyes met hers and he thought about it. This was Bonnie's day. Baiting Klaus into an argument wouldn't be conducive to a celebration. The hybrid would probably turn it into some blood contest just to prove himself superior. Enzo relented for her sake and she mouthed the words "Thank you."

"Enough talk about killing," Stefan announced, "Look the sun is set."

Everyone took note and grabbed their partners closer.

"This is a day of life," Valerie agreed, "of a new beginning. For Bonnie. Happy Rebirthday."

Everyone echoed the sentiment.

"Happy Rebirthday!"

Now that the sun was completely set it was time to party. As the group headed back to Salvatore Manor, Bonnie couldn't help the smile on her face. These were her friends, this was her family. And they were all here in Mystic Falls for her. She'd never thought it possible but this was the happiest she could ever recall being. While she continued on she felt a quick tug from her waist and instantly knew that it was Damon. She turned to him, expecting a mischievous grin, but instead finding the most serious love in his eyes.

"Damon?"

He brushed her cheek, stared into her green eyes.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you, Bonnie Bennett?"

She felt her heart swelling at his proclamation.

"Every day for the past hundred years," she breathed.

Damon held her gaze.

"And I'll keep telling you even until the end of forever."

His lips stole hers then, sealing his promise for eternity.


End file.
